


Охотник на вампиров

by fandom_European_Musicals_2013



Category: Tanz der Vampire - Steinman/Kunze
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 06:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_European_Musicals_2013/pseuds/fandom_European_Musicals_2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Интересно… Так что же Вас привело ко мне, доктор? Вы сами пришли, а теперь молчите, и смотрите так, будто покойника увидели.<br/>- У Вас есть… то есть был брат?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Охотник на вампиров

_— Так, значит, ты — великий Ван Хельсинг...  
— А ты — чокнутый психопат.  
— У каждого свои проблемы..._

_«Ван Хельсинг»_

_Как же хочется многое нам иногда поменять,  
Стать удачливей, проще и не жить наклоненьем условным  
В этом мире, где каждый охотник желает знать  
Когда новый выстрел в висок перестанет быть пробным,  
Когда горевать, а когда хоронить и забыть,   
Куда уходить, если улицы стонут от соли,  
Когда доверять, если можешь еще доверять,  
Кому говорить, если сердце скрутило от боли.  
Бедный охотник: он привык по сигналу — курок,  
Только видит флажки и рожки, что трубят об охоте,  
Но мир слишком сложный, и плохо усвоив урок,  
Опять «в молоко» его пуля уйдет на излете.  
Каждый охотник знает, что есть фазан,  
Верней, не фазан, а то, к чему нужно стремиться,  
Но только никак не привыкнет стрелять, не зажмурив глаза,  
Понятное дело, что фазан-то успел схорониться.  
Никак не понять, что удар — он не только в тебя,  
И утро встречает холодной стеной расстрельной  
Охотник молчит, и не закрывает глаза,  
Желает он знать, чья же пуля достигнет цели._

Все... закончилось? Граф мертв. Мина убила его, вонзила острый осиновый кол в его ледяное сердце. Мина. Хрупкая девушка, а не он, его враг, доктор Ван Хельсинг. Дракулы больше нет. Дело всей жизни завершено. Это чудовище больше никому не причинит вреда, никто больше не пострадает. Больше никогда... никогда.  
Но почему же от этого «никогда» так горько на душе? Граф стал за эти годы для него отождествлением вечности, и его неожиданный конец не укладывался в голове. Казалось, что их война была всегда и будет всегда, и пока она есть, есть и Абрахам Ван Хельсинг. А теперь только пустота осталась. И уставший, старящийся человек, на самом деле, бесконечно слабый и одинокий.  
Он наивно думал раньше, что смысл его жизни — Розанна. Но граф забрал ее. Потом он верил, что этим смыслом стала месть. А теперь вдруг понял, что на самом деле им был сам граф Дракула: вечный, загадочный, одновременно пугающий и притягивающий. И если бы сейчас можно было все вернуть назад, если бы граф в конце концов выбрал бы его, а не Мину... Все теперь было бы по-другому.   
Но это дурные, неправильные мысли... Абрахам сжал четки, которые всегда носил на руке, и начал молиться. Но привычные слова молитвы путались, собирались на языке горечью, которую хотелось сплюнуть, как невкусное лекарство. Нет, так нельзя, это не молитва, а богохульство, одернул он себя. Как же плохо... это все из-за морфия. Он снова тянул в мир бреда и туманных видений, туда, где не было ни боли, ни страха, а только так, как хотелось ему самому.  
Пристрастие к морфию называли солдатской болезнью. Кому, как не ему, военному врачу, знать об этом. Франция, Пруссия — власть имущие делят сферы влияния и территории, а солдаты смешивают кровь и дорожную пыль. Не так страшно умереть на войне, как помнить все, что там было. Сколько таких искалеченных привозили к нему в больницу. Причем лечить надо было не только тела, но и души. Слушать их рассказы было так же жутко, как идти по полю битвы, подбирая раненных, бинтуя, успокаивая; как тащить их на себе; как, улыбаясь, врать умирающим, что он их обязательно вылечит. А самому колоть им морфий, чтобы они уснули и тихо ушли во сне. Он впрыскивал им под кожу сладкий яд и шептал молитву. Не бывает атеистов на войне. Это он понял при первом же артиллерийском обстреле. Под шрапнельным дождем только и остается, что молиться. Чтобы сохранить рассудок хотя бы внешне.  
Себе он стал колоть морфий уже после. Когда все успокоилось, он занялся наукой и метафизикой. Теперь его жизнью стали университет, диссертация, старинные книги об ужасах и чудесах. И Розанна. Она приняла покалеченного войной врача таким, каким он был: с ночными кошмарами, внезапными приступами головной боли и непонятного никому молчания. С его работой в психиатрической клинике, оккультизмом и болезненной верой одновременно. Тертуллиан говорил: «Верую, ибо абсурдно», — но доктор Ван Хельсинг хотел всем доказать, что он прав, что есть Свет и есть Тьма, и она не только в нас, она вокруг. И они с Розанной начали искать. В книгах, летописях, сказках. Объездили всю Европу, пока не наткнулись на рассказы о загадочном венгерском Графе.   
Но до Венгрии они так и не доехали. Все произошло в старинной и не менее загадочной Праге. Абрахаму даже казалось странным, что Дракула выбрал для своего замка далекую и дикую Трансильванию, а не этот полный мистики и тайн город. На самом деле, на встречу с Графом в Праге они не рассчитывали. Приехали, скорее, по книжным делам, сняли небольшую комнату недалеко от Университета, часами просиживали в библиотеке, листая хрупкие книжные страницы, пережившие гуситские войны и костры святой инквизиции. И именно там, среди этих книг, они познакомились с ним. Средних лет, высокий, худощавый, не красавец в общепринятом смысле, но невероятно завораживающий, притягательно умный, загадочный. Он назвал только имя — Влад. И Абрахам Ван Хельсинг так и не понял, кто из них — он сам или Розанна — пропал первым.  
Они стали проводить много времени втроем. Вечерами гуляли по узеньким кривым пражским улочкам или засиживались в библиотеке. Влад никогда не приходил к ним домой, никогда не приглашал к себе. Он поражал своими идеями, знаниями, редкой, немного снисходительной улыбкой. Ван Хельсингу казалось, что он готов сделать все, что скажет их загадочный друг. Только бы позвал, только бы попросил... А потом стала пропадать Розанна. Уходить ночами и возвращаться под утро. Бледная, таящая на глазах, как от болезни.   
Сначала пришла дикая, безумная ревность. Причем не ясно было, кого и к кому он все-таки ревновал, хотелось пойти к Владу и... а дальше не понятно, то ли ударить, то ли впиться поцелуем в губы, доказывая непонятно кому непонятно что... А потом пришел страх, когда однажды он понял, что на самом деле происходит с Розанной и откуда у нее на шее следы от странных укусов. Розанна умерла у него на руках, перед смертью заставив поклясться, что он не даст хоронить ее три дня, и если она встанет, сам, своими руками вобьет ей в сердце осиновый кол.   
Он — медик, он не ошибся: заостренная палка вошла прямо в сердце, между шестым и седьмым ребрами. Только вот ему казалось, что этот кол он забивает в сердце себе. Граф Влад Дракула исчез. Доктор Абрахам Ван Хельсинг поклялся найти его и отомстить.  
А по ночам были кошмары вперемешку с жаркими, невозможными, греховными желаниями и мыслями. Ведь он так и не понял, чего не мог простить графу: смерти Розанны, или того, что он выбрал не его.  
И вот тогда в его жизнь вошел морфий. С ним боль и кошмары отступали. Можно было работать, думать, искать, не чувствуя боли, не боясь того, что при встрече с графом он не сможет его убить, а не станет бездушной кровососущей тварью или, что вероятнее, умрет сам.   
Прошли годы, и Мина, еще совсем девочка, хрупкая, нежная, смогла разрешить его дилемму, закончить старую игру не на жизнь, а на смерть. Графа больше нет, остались только пустота и одиночество.  
Ван Хельсинг вернулся в Амстердам, к своим книгам и пациентам, все чаще подумывая увеличить привычную дозу, чтобы заснуть и не просыпаться, как те солдаты на войне. И в последнем сне увидеть то, о чем он всегда мечтал. Чего всегда так боялся.   
Он перестал ходить в церковь, носить крест и любимые, отполированные до блеска четки. Верная доза морфина рассчитана, дела завершены. Все. Решение приятно. Последние распоряжения в больнице, последняя воля. Шприц на столе. А дальше... раздался стук в дверь.  
Открывать не хотелось, но стучали так настойчиво, что Абрахам решил: так уж и быть, все равно ничего не изменится уже. Он отдал какую-то мелочь мальчику-почтальону, сел за стол и начал читать очень неожиданное письмо от профессора Амброзиуса. Сумасшедший старик-профессор из Кенигсбергского университета был просто помешан на вампирах и всём, что с ними связано. С Ван Хельсингом они несколько раз встречались на конференциях и симпозиумах по метафизике и мистике, обменивались опытом, но не более того. Поэтому письмо так удивило и заинтересовало последнего. Амброзиус описывал недавнюю поездку в Трансильванию и знакомство с графом фон Кролоком и его сыном Гербертом. А кроме того таинственное исчезновение его ассистента Альфреда и девушки Сары, дочери местного трактирщика. Трансильвания. Граф. Эти слова сработали лучше самых отборных опиатов. Нет, он же своими глазами видел смерть Дракулы, но это не означало, что сердце буквально на долю секунды не сжалось от странной надежды. Нужно было ехать, конечно, нужно было ехать! Теперь тем более, ведь терять уже и правда было нечего. И пусть это не Дракула, но кто-то другой, или вообще бред сумасшедшего старика, а Альфред и Сара просто сбежали ото всех куда-нибудь в южную часть Европы. Он должен был разобраться. А шприц с морфием всегда под рукой, если что.  
Сборы не заняли много времени. Профессор оставил в письме четкие указания, так что до замка он тоже добрался удивительно быстро. Тот не представлял собой ничего необычного: построенный примерно в тринадцатом веке, мрачный, старинный, такие вовсе не редкость в этой части Европы. Вполне возможно, что богатое воображение просто подвело профессора Амброзиуса, и никаких вампиров тут нет, просто хозяева-затворники, которые не любят незваных, излишне любопытных гостей.  
Вечерело; наверное, если бы в нем остались хоть какие-нибудь крохи вежливости или осторожности, он не стал бы так просто стучать в замковые ворота. Говорят, незваный гость всегда к ужину, вот это как раз и хотел проверить Ван Хельсинг. Он постучал, и через несколько минут двери заскрипели, открываясь, и навстречу вышел горбатый, жуткого вида слуга. Человек, как надеялся Абрахам.   
Молча слуга проводил его в гостиную, и куда-то исчез. Замковая гостиная была вполне обычной старинной замковой гостиной: камин, портреты предков и охотничьи трофеи на стенах. Все говорило о древности и знатности рода хозяев замка, а не об их нечеловеческой природе. Ван Хельсинг с интересом оглядывался по сторонам и вдруг услышал голос:  
— Альфред! Ну, Альфред!!! Куда ты от меня спрятался, детка? Неужели опять в эту пыльную и скучную библиотеку? Где же ты, дорогой?!  
В комнату вбежал высокий, худощавый молодой человек с длинными светлыми волосами. Одетый во что-то, напоминающее дамский кружевной пеньюар или длинную рубашку, небрежно запахнутую на груди, и неприлично обтягивающие бежевые замшевые брюки. Глаза чуть подкрашены, тонкие изящные пальцы с длинными ногтями — в кольцах. Юноша был нечеловечески красив. Не бывает таких людей. Он увидел Ван Хельсинга, подошел ближе, и, наклонившись к нему, сказал:  
— О, вы в гости к папе? И не боитесь, смотрю: ни распятия, ни святой воды... Что ж, думаю, он будет рад недолго побеседовать с таким необычно смелым человеком. Меня зовут Герберт, — и он протянул Абрахаму руку, то ли для пожатия, то ли для поцелуя. Не обращая внимания на растерянность доктора, провел пальцами по его щеке. — Ах, но мне совсем некогда сидеть с вами. Я знаю, что это неучтиво и отец отчитает меня потом, но у меня очень важные дела. Я потерял свою новую игрушку. Прошу меня простить.  
И прекрасное создание, взмахнув гривой волос, выбежало в одну из дверей.  
Альфред — так, кажется, звали ученика Амброзиуса. Значит, он здесь; и судя по шуму, недовольному голосу, раздавшемуся в ответ на призыв Герберта, смеху и звуками какой-то возни — жив и вполне этой жизнью доволен. Только вот человек ли он еще? Это было необходимо выяснить. В какой-то момент Ван Хельсинг даже пожалел, что не взял с собой оружия. Может быть, юного ассистента профессора придется спасать от себя же самого. Хельсинг огляделся в поисках того, что могло бы при случае пригодиться.  
— Добрый ночи ... — голос хозяина замка прозвучал так неожиданно и так близко, что Ван Хельсинг едва не подпрыгнул от неожиданности. — Мы не представлены друг другу. Я граф фон Кролок. С кем имею честь?  
— Доктор Абрахам Ван Хельсинг, — с вызовом ответил тот, зная, что хорошо известен как охотник на вампиров. Он повернулся, стараясь показать графу, что совсем не боится его, но увидев лицо фон Кролока, осекся на полуслове, потеряв дар речи. Ему почудилось, что он в бреду или действие принятого накануне наркотика еще не закончилось. Перед ним стоял Влад Дракула — вампир из его кошмаров, смерть которого он видел своими глазами. Хотя... нет. Это был все же не он, а кто-то другой, просто очень, невероятно похожий, как брат-близнец. Волосы длиннее, меньше человеческого в таких знакомых чертах лица. Больше аристократизма. Та же приподнятая в вежливом удивлении бровь, голубые, с лукавинкой глаза, длинная шея. Перед ним стоял граф из его снов и наркотических видений. Такой знакомый и всё-таки неуловимо чужой.  
— Смело, господин Ван Хельсинг, очень смело, с вашей-то репутацией явиться в мой дом без приглашения — и без оружия. Вам что, жить надоело? — фон Кролок окинул доктора заинтересованным взглядом. — Да, выглядите вы не очень. Бледный... как вампир.  
Граф криво усмехнулся, протянул руку, взяв Ван Хельсинга за подбородок, чуть повернул его голову в сторону, обнажая шею. Провел острым ногтем по коже, оставляя красный след. Поднес палец к губам, слизнув капельки крови, и задумчиво произнес:  
— Интересно... Так что же вас привело ко мне, доктор? Вы сами пришли, а теперь молчите и смотрите так, будто покойника увидели.  
— У вас есть... то есть, был брат? — конечно же, он совсем не это собирался говорить фон Кролоку: он должен был потребовать, чтобы тот отпустил Сару и Альфреда, объяснить, что нехорошо похищать людей, что мертвое должно быть мертво и так далее, но... не смог.  
— Брат? У меня? Вроде не было, хотя... столько лет прошло, кто ж их, всех моих родственников, упомнит, — улыбнулся граф, показывая клыки. — А что? Я вам кого-то напоминаю? Посмотрите внимательнее!  
Он подошел к Ван Хельсингу, притянул его к себе за талию, пристально рассматривая, как нечто непонятное, но крайне интересное. Абрахам только и смог выставить перед собой руки, не давая прижать себя вплотную.  
— От вас пахнет смертью и отчаяньем, доктор. Такое ощущение, что это вы, а не я, здесь нежить. Что ж, будьте мои гостем. Мне будет интересно пообщаться с вами, равно как и вам, я полагаю. Куколь проводит вас в вашу комнату, а я зайду чуть позже.  
Как в тумане Ван Хельсинг следовал по коридорам замка за тусклым светом свечи, которую нес перед собой горбун. Абрахам зашел в отведенную ему комнату и обессилено опустился на кровать, которая была там, пожалуй, единственным предметом мебели. Начинало ломать: сказывался недостаток наркотика в крови, да и всё пережитое за последние несколько часов кружило голову и сводило с ума. Ему необходимо, совершенно необходимо сделать себе укол морфия, иначе думать нормально к приходу графа он будет уже не в состоянии. Борясь с сильными приступами боли во всем теле и дикими спазмами в голове, от которых зрение блекло и расплывалось, он кое-как стащил с себя плащ, оставшись в одной рубашке, и закатал рукав. На лбу выступила испарина. Нужно было спешить, иначе скоро боль станет такой сильной, что сделать укол сам он уже не сможет. Не фон Кролока же просить. Руки дрожали. Он достал из саквояжа ампулу и шприц, кое-как перетянул руку жгутом и впрыснул долгожданный яд под кожу. И упал на кровать, закрыв глаза, поддавшись дурманящему ложному ощущению покоя. Дышать стало легче, шум в голове затих, и в мир вернулись ощущения и звуки. Вдруг Ван Хельсинг почувствовал, что рядом с ним кто-то есть. Совсем близко, будто обнимает, ласково проводит рукой по обнаженной шее.  
— Что ж ты делаешь с собой, глупый? Что ж ты так сам себя мучаешь? Влад был дураком, раз упустил такое сокровище... Ты же меня с ним перепутал? Абрахам...  
Ван Хельсинг вздрогнул и открыл глаза. Рядом с ним на кровати полулежал граф фон Кролок. Это не было наркотическим бредом, но почему-то совершенно не пугало. Морфий притуплял чувство опасности, которое исходило от вампира, зато обострял тайные, давно подавляемые желания. Поэтому Абрахам смело подвинулся ближе и даже протянул руку к длинным волосам графа.  
— Я так устал... так долго за ним гонялся, а теперь его больше нет. И меня больше нет. Прекрати все это, ты же можешь?.. — он чуть приподнялся, притянул графа к себе, подставляя шею для укуса. — Пожалуйста. Только насовсем, чтобы я не встал потом.  
Фон Кролок усмехнулся, послушно отвечая на объятие:  
— А это мы еще посмотрим, — и впился зубами в шею Ван Хельсинга. Тот забился в его руках и затих. Граф пил его кровь, немного странную на вкус, будто горьковатую. А потом прокусил вену у себя на запястье, поднес к бледным губам Ван Хельсинга.  
— Нет уж, просто так ты от меня не уйдешь. Пейте, доктор, пейте. Вечность — такое многогранное слово. Вы стольких из нас отправили на дневной свет, что пора бы вам самому почувствовать нашу жажду. Да что у тебя с кровью-то?! — эти слова Граф прокричал, отталкивая умирающего Ван Хельсинга на кровать. В голове зашумело, комната поплыла. Фон Кролок никогда не испытывал ничего подобного. Стало странно хорошо, будто эйфория от летнего солнечного дня. Наркотик! Вот от чего горчила кровь. Доктор Ван Хельсинг вколол себе хорошую дозу морфия перед тем, как подставить графу шею. Что ж... Столько веков и ни одного наркотического опьянения. Это даже занятно — попробовать. Тем более, регенерация у вампиров такая, что привыкания возникнуть не должно.  
Рядом пошевелился медленно приходящий в себя после обращения Ван Хельсинг.  
— Что ты сделал со мной? Ты чудовище!  
— Теперь точно такое же, как и ты, mon cher, — расслабленно улыбнулся граф, — посмотри, каким ты сразу стал милым. Синяки под глазами пропали, а сейчас и головная боль уйдет, и ломки твои заодно. Все, можешь попрощаться с морфием. Скоро он перестанет на тебя действовать. А пока благодаря твоей крови он действует на меня, ты не хочешь отпраздновать свое второе рождение?  
С этими словами граф придвинулся к севшему в кровати Ван Хельсингу, снова притянул его к себе, укладывая обратно, нависая сверху, подминая под себя, сжимая пытающиеся оттолкнуть его руки, заводя их наверх, к подушке над головой. Тот попытался вырваться, но был еще очень слаб от потери крови и большой дозы морфия.  
— Отпусти, — хрипло прошептал он, — что за дурацкие игры?..  
— А ты разве не любишь играть? И потом, по-моему, ты всегда хотел именно этого, такого конца игры.  
Граф поцеловал Ван Хельсинга, тот снова принялся сопротивляться, а потом, неожиданно для себя, сам подался вперед и стал отвечать не менее страстно, прижимаясь к фон Кролоку сильнее, стараясь ни в чем ему не уступать, принимая правила игры. Они целовались, кусая друг друга до крови, но ранки быстро затягивались.  
Одним резким движением граф разорвал мешающую ему рубашку Ван Хельсинга, снова впился поцелуем-укусом в шею, потом в ключицу, оставляя следы как знак принадлежности. Абрахам сдался. Ему никогда не было так странно и хорошо одновременно. Он тянулся за новыми поцелуями, сам не оставаясь в долгу, стараясь дарить не меньшее удовольствие.  
— Ну вот, ты совсем не боишься, — тихо сказал граф. Он провел пальцами по припухшим губам Ван Хельсинга, чуть надавил: — Оближи, будет немного больно, но не долго. Потом только хорошо, я обещаю.  
А дальше все стало совсем нереальным, будто в лучшем морфиновом сне. Снова поцелуи вперемешку с укусами, ласкающие руки, странная бережность и нежность, растягивающие осторожные пальцы внутри. Ван Хельсинг не мог сдерживаться: стонал в голос, мял пальцами простыни; потом наоборот, прижимал графа к себе, зарываясь пальцами в длинные волосы. Фон Кролок старался не причинить своему неожиданному любовнику лишней боли, вошел осторожно, медленно двигаясь, давая привыкнуть. Но почувствовав, как тот выгибается под ним и требовательно стонет, подаваясь на встречу, он отпустил себя. Стал двигаться резко, сбиваясь на рваный, сумасшедший ритм, ловя вскрики и сбивчивое дыхание.   
Когда все закончилось, где-то там, за стенами замка, наступило утро. Засыпали они, прижавшись друг к другу, но так и не промолвив ни слова.  
***

Следующей ночью Абрахам Ван Хельсинг проснулся от дикого голода. В постели он был один. Как ни странно, ничего не болело. И совесть его совсем не мучила. Все случившееся накануне: свое обращение и то, что произошло после между ним и графом фон Кролоком, он помнил отчетливо, и это не вызывало у него ни страха, ни отвращения. Будто он и правда всю свою жизнь ждал именно такого «конца игры».   
Он встал, оделся, поплутав, добрался до гостиной. Там за столом сидели Герберт фон Кролок и, видимо, Альфред. Они о чем-то оживленно спорили, но когда Ван Хельсинг вошел, притихли. Герберт как радушный хозяин пригласил его присоединиться и поставил перед ним стакан с кровью.  
— Как вы себя чувствуете, дорогой мой Абрахам? Вот, выпейте, и не думайте ни о чем. Для вас начинается новая жизнь. Да, ваши вещи Куколь перенесет в спальню моего отца. _Papa_ сказал, что вы просто великолепны, но с наркотиками нужно завязывать. От них никакого проку, все хорошее должно происходить на ясную голову.  
После этих слов Герберт загадочно улыбнулся и, вернувшись на свое место, окинул томным взглядом стесняющегося всего происходящего Альфреда.  
— Судя по стонам из спальни, я могу вам с отцом только позавидовать, — продолжил этот белокурый нахал, — Альфред, милый, я же говорил тебе, что страсти не стоит стесняться.  
Ван Хельсинг чуть не подавился предложенной кровью, но нашел в себе силы улыбнуться наглецу и молча продолжить свой «завтрак». Да, его новая жизнь только начиналась. Нужно было столько всего обдумать, о стольком поговорить с графом, столько всего понять и принять. Но у него теперь времени достаточно. Их с фон Кролоком игра только начинается.

Граф в столовой так и не появился. Они заканчивали трапезу втроем. Ван Хельсинг время от времени перебрасывался с Гербертом ничего не значащими вежливыми фразами или легкими взаимными подколками. Он решил, что ни за что не проиграет этому избалованному вечному мальчишке в такой мелочи, как словесная дуэль, во время своего первого же вампирского завтрака. Альфред только улыбался, но комментировать происходящее не спешил, так же как и расспрашивать доктора о причинах его визита и изменениях, что с ним произошли. Абрахам решил, что теперь, когда у него впереди целая вечность, он еще успеет переговорить с застенчивым молодым... вампиром. А пока у него есть более важные дела, например, не дать слуге перенести его немногочисленное имущество в спальню к фон Кролоку. Ибо обращение и очень близкое первое знакомство, конечно, роднит, но он-то все-таки доктор Ван Хельсинг, а не постельная игрушка древнего носферату. С этой гордой мыслью он пожелал Альфреду и Герберту приятного дня и отправился искать свои вещи. Куколь с чем-то возился в гостиной и до них еще не добрался.  
В комнате было пусто. Он посмотрел на сбитую с ночи постель, свою разорванную рубашку на полу и закусил губу, чтобы не застонать от накативших недавних воспоминаний. Он поднял бесполезный теперь кусок белого батиста; подошел к небольшому туалетному столику, расположенному у изголовья кровати, на котором все еще лежали шприц и пустая ампула из-под морфия. Хотел было выкинуть их, но вдруг замер, пораженный неожиданной мыслью. Это был обычный туалетный столик с обычным зеркалом, в котором отражалась обычная же гостевая комната с разобранной, смятой постелью, разбросанной по полу одеждой, полупустой сумкой на полу и... собственно, все. Например, доктора Абрахама Ван Хельсинга, стоящего перед этим самым зеркалом, в нем видно не было. Совсем.   
Нет, он, конечно, знал, что вампиры не отражаются в зеркалах, но не увидеть в тонком стекле себя — оказалось неожиданно тяжело. Он потрясённо протянул руку к мутноватой поверхности, провел пальцами, ощущая прохладу, и ничего. То есть никого. Ван Хельсинг сел на невысокий пуфик, оперся локтями о пыльную деревянную столешницу, вжался лбом в зеркальную гладь, пытаясь, то ли проникнуть в абсурдное Зазеркалье, то ли выбраться из него. Что же с ним стало? Каким он стал...   
— Любуешься? — неожиданно раздался у самого уха насмешливый голос. Граф, понятное дело, тоже не отражался в зеркале и передвигался бесшумно, поэтому задумавшийся Ван Хельсинг не заметил, как тот вошел.  
— На что? Там ничего нет... может, и меня нет. И тебя...   
Граф усмехнулся и, без предупреждения, резко подавшись вперед, больно впился клыками в плечо, прокусывая до крови.  
— Черт, больно! Ты... чего? — потирая плечо, обиженно спросил Ван Хельсинг. Ранка затянулась почти мгновенно.  
— Больно? Значит, ты есть. Декарт был старым занудным дураком с его Ego Cogito. Не в сознании дело... Никогда не любил рационалистов, эмпирики куда интереснее. Ты есть, пока чувствуешь. Боль, радость, печаль, желание...  
Граф притянул Ван Хельсинга к себе, отвлекая от пустого зеркала, пытаясь поцеловать, но тот вывернулся.  
— Что такое?  
— Подожди... я... мне так странно. Все слишком резко переменилось.  
— Смешно. Кажется, вчера ночью, стучась в двери моего замка, ты собирался умирать, так не все ли равно, что теперь с тобой происходит? Ты умер — и родился снова. Другим. Как же все-таки жаль, что ты не можешь себя сейчас увидеть... Стоит, пожалуй, пригласить художника из города, чтобы он написал твой портрет.  
Граф встал позади пуфа, на котором сидел Ван Хельсинг, зарылся пальцами в отросшие волосы доктора, принялся массировать основание шеи, заставляя того расслабиться и закрыть глаза. Фон Кролок говорил очень тихо, но его голос, казалось, был повсюду, он обволакивал, успокаивал, и Абрахам плыл, плыл, тая в звуках этого голоса, окончательно теряя ощущение реальности.  
— Каким же ты сейчас стал красивым... вампирская кровь подчеркнула лучшее в тебе. Ты будто помолодел лет на десять, пропали морщины, черты лица стали тоньше, четче... Ты становишься опасен, дорогой. Может, и хорошо, что ты сам себя не видишь, а у Герберта уже есть, чем занять себя вместо сна, иначе я начал бы ревновать.  
Фон Кролок нагнулся и снова требовательно поцеловал Ван Хельсинга. Тот на поцелуй ответил, но потом все-таки спросил:  
— Так это вы с Гербертом соревнуетесь, чья постельная игрушка лучше? По-моему, ты во мне что-то неправильно понял... — Абрахам попытался встать, но граф не позволил, резко развернул его к себе и усадил на стол, прижав спиной к зеркалу.   
— Ты здесь потому, что я так хочу, слышишь меня, бывший охотник на вампиров? Как моя жертва, моя игрушка, энциклопедия сказок к дневному сну — все, что я пожелаю и когда я пожелаю. Думаешь, все вампиры такие, как ты? Надоешь — запру тебя в гробу и буду выпускать несколько раз в год, по большим праздникам. Станешь похож на сербского стригоя, которым по ночам пугают непослушных детей.  
Ван Хельсинг рассмеялся, глядя в глаза графу:  
— Зря ты пытаешься меня напугать. Я бы не был тебе так интересен, если бы боялся. Поэтому я сейчас здесь, а не где-нибудь в горах под снежными заносами да со свернутой шеей.  
— Ну, это я всегда успею, — в ответ усмехнулся граф, коленом раздвигая ноги Ван Хельсинга и прижимаясь к нему вплотную. — Мне опять мешает твоя рубашка. Что за дурацкие тряпки?!  
— Она была последней, между прочим, — вздохнул Абрахам, провожая взглядом разодранную в клочья тряпицу.  
— У Герберта что-нибудь одолжишь, у него две гардеробные, а он страдает, что надеть нечего. Надеюсь, что у тебя более скромные запросы и он что-нибудь подберет тебе, пока...  
— Угу, так я себе это и представил. У нас с твоим сыном несколько разные вкусы в одежде...  
— Предпочитаешь ходить по замку без нее? Или постоянно сидеть в спальне? Это очень интересная идея...  
Острые, как бритва, ногти графа так же быстро, как с рубашкой, расправились и с единственными брюками Ван Хельсинга.  
— Как же все-таки жаль, что ты не можешь посмотреть на свое отражение, — фон Кролок сдернул его со стола, развернул лицом к зеркалу, заставляя упереться в столешницу руками. Начал гладить и целовать шею, спину, чуть прикусывая кожу. Провел рукой по груди, задевая ногтем затвердевшие от острого желания соски, по животу — к выступающей бедренной косточке. Потом провел пальцами по губам любовника, и сказал:  
— Сожми. Не хочу, что бы твои крики снова радовали остальное семейство, давая им почву для лишних фантазий, — и вошел в него резко, без подготовки, сразу до конца, заставляя прогнуться от боли, смешанной с удовольствием. Ван Хельсинг потерялся в ощущениях: боль быстро прошла, осталось только тягучее желание, от которого хотелось выть в голос, поэтому он сжал пальцы графа клыками изо всех сил, прокусив тонкую кожу, глотая этот новый его наркотик и совсем теряя голову от происходящего. Когда все закончилось, он бессильно повис на руках у графа и позволил дотащить себя до кровати. Тот на удивление нежно поцеловал его, укутал в одеяло и прошептал:  
— Спи, ты еще слаб после обращения. После поговорим... — и вышел из спальни.  
Когда Абрахам проснулся несколько часов спустя, все еще была ночь. А на стуле рядом с кроватью висел розовый шелковый халат, видимо, подарок от Герберта новому родичу.

***

Какие бы изменения с ним ни происходили, Абрахам Ван Хельсинг оставался ученым по призванию. Поэтому, окончательно проснувшись, он накинул предложенный радушным сыном хозяина замка халат — совершенно омерзительный, пошлый шелковый халат с кружевами по подолу и рукавам, — и решил прежде всего добраться до графской библиотеки. Там, в тишине, среди книг, можно будет не только подумать, не косясь на пустое зеркало, но и, возможно, найти некоторую информацию, объясняющую происходящее.   
Ван Хельсинг шел по темным, пустым коридорам замка, постоянно наступая на край чересчур длинного халата, который, за отсутствием пояса и иных застежек, еще и приходилось придерживать на груди руками. В очередной раз запутавшись в мерзкой розовой тряпке и чуть не рухнув, он искренне пожелал младшему фон Кролоку, чтобы на Альфреда напал внезапный приступ скромности и благочестия. Пусть капризный виконт как следует попрыгает вокруг молодого профессорского ассистента, прежде чем ему соизволят подарить хоть один целомудренный поцелуй. Улыбнувшись собственным мыслям, Ван Хельсинг зашел в библиотеку. Амброзиус не соврал: книг было невероятно много — настоящая мечта вечного ученого. И у него теперь даже есть возможность все это прочитать, время играет на его стороне. Он подошел к стеллажам, бережно провел кончиками пальцев по корешкам старинных фолиантов.  
— Вас тоже притягивают книги, доктор? — вслед за Ван Хельсингом в библиотеку вошел Альфред. — Там ничего нет. Я проверял... Это все... вранье. И бессмыслица. Не знаю, зачем граф хранит их.  
— Ты стал излишне категоричен, тебе не кажется?  
— А вам не кажется, что вы слишком быстро переоделись в розовый халат? — усмехнулся юноша.  
— Кхм... — Абрахам плотнее запахнул халат на груди. — Я просто не ожидал, что останусь тут дольше, чем на несколько часов.  
— Тем более в такой роли?  
— Кто бы говорил... Кстати, а где Сара? Судя по письму твоего бывшего профессора, тут вроде еще и девушка должна быть, как раз примерно на моем месте. Или на месте Герберта...  
— Она спит. Проснется в следующем году, к новому балу, как и те, другие, что лежат в склепах на кладбище. Граф выпускает их раз в год, на праздник, вернее сказать, на пир. И они совсем не такие... как вы, как я... похожи на ожившие трупы или восковые страшные куклы. Нам с вами повезло, доктор. Мы пока в любимчиках, наслаждайтесь жизнью после смерти.  
— Погоди. Мы с тобой такие почему? Дай подумать. Кровь. Граф мне дал напиться своей крови, а тебя кровью напоил Герберт, верно? Вот поэтому мы так изменились. Слух стал острее, зрение тоже, поменялась пластика. Я себя не вижу, но граф сказал, что я изменился внешне, помолодел, что ли...  
— Да, вампирская кровь преображает, только знаете, за все надо платить. А тут... тут, похоже, придется платить за вечность вечно. Жажда, вы ведь еще не почувствовали, что это такое? Ничего, скоро она придет.  
— Альфред, так что ж ты... раз так недоволен, выйди к людям или на солнце, в конце концов, или хочешь? у меня в сумке кол был. Я не промахнусь. Все будет быстро, — голову кружила глупая, необъяснимая злость на мальчишку, который, похоже, сам не понимал, чего хочет, и его тоже запутал. Ван Хельсинг говорил намеренно жестко, почти жестоко, стараясь задеть как можно больнее.  
— Я хотел, правда. Особенно когда Сара ушла. Подумал, что не хочу быть ни игрушкой, ни такой мерзостью, как те, из склепа. И не смог... вылез как-то под утро на крышу, там есть выход через окно на чердаке. Сел. Жду солнышко — и вот оно почти поднялось. Небо такое розовое и прозрачное... какое только ранней весной в горах бывает. Соловей поет. Я глаза зарыл, сижу, слушаю, помирать, так с музыкой, что называется. А солнце, оно теперь жжётся, знаете, будто железо раскалённое к коже прикладывают. Я терплю, только соловей этот в голове. Потом, когда совсем нестерпимо стало... Орать бы начал, да губы уже обожгло сильно, что рта не открыть. Он тут и появился. Собой закрыл. Прижал к груди, как ребенка, и унес с крыши. А у самого ожоги на коже белой появляются. Он морщится, смеется, говорит: «Все из-за тебя, глупый. Я теперь жутко некрасивый стал. Будешь меня таким любить?» У меня слезы почему-то текут: у него-то все быстрее заживает, раз — и снова белокурый ангел, а у меня все тело ломит. А он... кровью своей напоил, чтобы я восстановился. По-моему, он и сам до сих пор не понял, почему не оставил меня на той крыше. И переживает это, по-своему, правда. Такие, как он, не любят сломанные игрушки, им папа тут же новую приносит, еще лучше, еще красивее. Вот он и бесится теперь, сам от себя. И капризничает, как девица на выданье. Так что... куда ж я от него теперь денусь? Есть он, есть я... а время... Оно все на свои места расставит. Но знаете, доктор, он рад, что вы появились. Правда. Он рад за графа. Так что вы, видимо, пока желанный гость в этом доме. Так же как и я. А на солнце мы всегда выйти успеем. Если верить книгам профессора, то оно все так же встает по утрам. И примерно в одно и тоже время.  
С этими словами Альфред вышел из библиотеки, оставив Ван Хельсинга в одиночестве. Голова гудела от услышанного. Было что-то очень важное в том, что рассказал ему юноша, вовсе не взаимные романтические переживания двух молодых вампиров, нет! Это важное ускользало, как шелк халата из пальцев. Наверное, нужно было подумать, поискать, разобраться, не откладывая на потом, но... книги, книги и их тайны притягивали куда сильнее. Он прошелся вдоль полок: античная философия, схоластика, мистика и теология. Редчайшие, полулегендарные, бережно хранимые истинным ценителем сокровища. О некоторых из них он только слышал, некоторые читал по кусочкам в более поздних списках и изданиях. О, «Malleus Maleficarum»! Похоже, что это чуть ли ни самый первый из изданных вариантов. Абрахам не удивился бы и автографам авторов внутри. Уже одно наличие этой книги в домашней библиотеке многое говорило о весьма специфическом чувстве юмора графа. Интересно, он ее только в перчатках в руки берет или там некоторые страницы вырваны? Абрахам потянулся за книгой; пока вытаскивал том, плотно засевший на полке, случайно задел несколько соседних фолиантов, и они, подняв облако многовековой пыли, с глухим грохотом упали ему под ноги. Он наклонился, чтобы их подобрать и заметил вылетевший откуда-то сложенный вчетверо лист бумаги. Всего несколько строк идеальным подчерком... но подчерк этот он бы узнал, кажется, в любом виде, даже если бы это были иероглифы на стенах пирамид. Ничем не примечательное, ничего важного не содержащее письмо:

_Дорогой родич,_

_Пишу тебе из Праги. По твоей просьбе нашел кое-что из сочинений Яна Гуса. Удивляюсь твоему странному пристрастию к богословской литературе. Но меня даже позабавили эти поиски, тем более что я не только книгу тебе нашел, но и познакомился с интересными людьми._

_До скорой встречи,  
Влад_

Только имя и дальше — число. Как раз те дни много лет назад, когда они с Розанной были в Праге. Абрахам Ван Хельсинг слишком хорошо знал, насколько были интересны «те люди» графу Дракуле. На собственном опыте. Значит, все-таки родич. Или у вампиров принято так обращаться друг к другу? Хотя родственные связи могли бы объяснить столь сильное внешнее сходство Дракулы и фон Кролока.   
Поставив книги на место, он сел на пол, прислонившись спиной к стеллажу, снова и снова вчитываясь в текст. Вспоминая вечер, когда было написано это письмо.  
Тогда они допоздна засиделись в библиотеке, кажется, изучали списки книг, привезенных крестоносцами из Антиохии во времена третьего крестового похода, что-то по «Илм алгайб» — тайному знанию арабов. Влад пришел, когда почти стемнело, вежливо поинтересовался, какая же книга так захватила их внимание, что они не спешат домой. Как-то сам собой завязался разговор о магии, защитных талисманах, потом о крестоносцах и католической церкви. В итоге и Яна Гуса вспомнили, как же без него... Дракула цинично усмехнулся, вспомнив про «святую простоту», будто сам факел к костру подносил. Тот молодой Ван Хельсинг, который навсегда остался в прошлом, начал горячо говорить что-то о смысле веры... А Розанна, предпочитая не вмешиваться в слишком горячую дискуссию двух мужчин, что-то рисовала на маленьком листе бумаги. Дрожащими руками Абрахам перевернул записку другой стороной. Розанна всегда хорошо рисовала, но в тот вечер ее, видимо, посетило особое вдохновение. С пожелтевшей, вырванной из альбома страницы на него смотрели двое: он сам, с длинными отросшими волосами, собранными в хвост, чуть хмурящийся и серьезный, и Влад, с вечной кривой усмешкой и приподнятой в вежливом удивлении бровью. Рисунок был настолько живой, что казалось, вот-вот раздастся смех графа Дракулы, а потом, как и в тот вечер, они решат не ссориться по пустякам и пойдут бродить по ночному городу...  
— Изучаешь семейный архив?  
Фон Кролок как всегда появился незаметно, выхватил у Ван Хельсинга рисунок, внимательно рассмотрел, будто сравнивая его со все еще сидящим на полу оригиналом:  
— Твоя женщина была талантливой. Ей удалось передать самую суть, будто частичку души вложить, своей или твоей. Не знаю, но помню, что я часами смотрел на эти два портрета. Вроде бы я... и не я одновременно. Знаешь, из-за наших проблемам с зеркалами редко удается увидеть себя со стороны, поэтому я и не стал выбрасывать эту записку. Считай внезапным приступом нарциссизма. А потом меня заинтересовали эмоции на твоем лице. Ты тут такой живой... Мне было невероятно любопытно, о чем же вы тогда говорили и почему простой смертный так смотрит на вампира. Не боясь, смело, открыто, не поддаваясь нашим чарам. Так о чем же? Ты ведь помнишь?  
— О богословии... и знаешь, ты ошибаешься: поддаваясь. Я уже тогда сдался твоему родичу на милость, только не понимал этого. Может, Розанна поняла... поэтому и нарисовала нас такими. А потом...  
— Он выбрал ее? И ты ревновал и ненавидел? Ведь так? А ты никогда не задумывался, что она просто предложила себя вместо тебя? Чтобы спасти твою душу? Дать тебе жить?  
— Это он тебе так все рассказал?  
— В общих чертах. На самом деле, он очень хотел обратить тебя, чтобы посмотреть на вампира-теолога. Но не смог отказать даме, — фон Кролок усмехнулся.  
— А ты решил воплотить его замысел?  
— Да нет, вовсе нет. Я бы сказал: портрет повлиял. Я ведь и правда долго на него смотрел, а когда тебя увидел, именно его и вспомнил в первую очередь. Захотелось отбить тебя у времени. У Влада. У смерти... А потом и все остальное вспомнилось, когда ты имя свое назвал. И мне показалось, что все это может быть крайне интересным. Кстати, розовый цвет тебе не особо к лицу, сними эту пошлость немедленно.  
С этими словами фон Кролок подошел к Ван Хельсингу, протянул руку, помогая подняться, потянул за край халата.  
— Не сейчас. Оставь меня в покое хотя бы на какое-то время, пожалуйста. Мне подумать нужно.  
Абрахам направился к выходу из библиотеки, сжимая в руке листок с рисунком. Ему действительно нужна была передышка... От графа, его близости, от все того нового, что валилось лавиной на его голову в последние дни. Ему нужна была ти-ши-на, именно так, по слогам. Хватит откровений на ближайшее время. Но просто так его, понятное дело, фон Кролок не отпустил. Он, усмехнувшись, наступил на подол длинного, волочащегося по полу халата, от чего тот предательски сполз с плеч. Абрахам еле успел перехватить его свободной рукой на поясе. Недовольно хмыкнув и подтянув надоевшую тряпку выше, он отправился к себе в комнату, оставив довольно улыбающегося графа одного.  
***

Еще во времена учебы в Университете у него появилась привычка записывать все, что вызывало сомнения или волновало. Казалось, что если по пунктам изложить на бумаге то, что никак не хотело выстраиваться в голове, то решение проблемы обязательно найдется. Хорошо, что тетрадь с записями он всегда брал с собой. За стол он садиться не стал — слишком нервировало пустое зеркало, — забрался с ногами на кровать, открыл чистую страницу, достал остро заточенный карандаш. Сначала он попытался вспомнить, какое сегодня число. Все события смешались в гудящий, мутный поток в голове. Казалось, Ван Хельсинг уже вечность в замке у фон Кролока, на самом же деле он прибыл в Трансильванию всего четыре дня назад. Абрахам собрался с мыслями и подробно описал все произошедшие с ним изменения. Всего четыре дня... или целых четыре. Все аккуратно выстраивалось на бумаге: режимы сна и бодрствования, температура тела, скорость реакций, регенерация. Он был очень неплохим врачом и смог четко описать новое состояние своего тела. Но в этой мозаике не хватало одной детали. Вот оно все: приезд в замок, последняя доза морфия, граф, обращение, то, что было... кхм... дальше, короткий сон, завтрак... Вот оно! Завтрак тот был позавчера. Он не ел нормально уже почти трое суток, не считая, конечно, того стакана крови. Постепенно пробуждалась жажда, та самая острая, нестерпимая вампирья жажда. Именно об этом он не подумал: как и чем теперь питаться. Он, охотник на вампиров, отлично знал различные способы питания своих врагов, и как сказываются эти способы на их жертвах. Но Абрахам Ван Хельсинг, новообращенный вампир, также понимал, что безумно голоден, и что скоро, если он не поест нормально, будет совсем худо.  
Он встал с кровати и только сейчас заметил, что за то время, что он провел в библиотеке, Куколь каким-то чудом привел в порядок его одежду. От подарка Герберта можно было, наконец, избавиться. Жуткий слуга графа принес и кувшин для умывания. Абрахам налил теплую еще воду в таз, глянул на успокоившуюся водную гладь: а вдруг... не зеркало же. Но и там было все так же пусто. Что делать с усиливающейся жаждой, он пока не решил. Но знал твердо, что не сможет хладнокровно убить невинного человека. Пока не сможет. Потом, скорее всего, сорвется, ибо из того, что Ван Хельсинг узнал теперь о вампирах, было ясно, что с голодом совладать невозможно. Правда, и возникает он, видимо, нечасто... иначе вампиры тогда стали бы слишком заметны.  
В Амстердаме он читал про опыты по переливанию крови от человека к человеку. Интересно, такой несмертельный способ помог бы избежать обращения человека? Возможно, и голод так можно было бы утолить? Об этом стоило поговорить с фон Кролоком. Прямо сейчас, не раздумывая.  
Куколь проводил Ван Хельсинга в кабинет графа. Тот сидел за столом, разбирая какие-то бумаги.  
— Переписка с родственниками? — не удержался от вопроса Абрахам.  
— Нет, все гораздо прозаичнее: счета. Да, не удивляйся, у меня есть счета в нескольких банках, акции в крупных компаниях, кое-какая собственность и доверенные лица, которые всем этим занимаются. Они не знают, кто я на самом деле. Просто чудаковатый граф-затворник, которого по старинной семейной традиции зовут так же, как и его отца, и как деда, и как прадеда... Им не интересна моя персона, — только деньги, которые они получают. Это очень удобно. А у нас есть стабильный доход. Но ты же не о финансах говорить пришел. Тебя что-то беспокоит?  
— Голод.  
— Вот за что я уважаю ученого в тебе, так это за умение сразу четко формулировать проблему. И ты, понятное дело, знаешь, как он утоляется. Но твои моральные принципы бывшего — я надеюсь, что бывшего, — убийцы вампиров, скорее, доведут тебя до голодной смерти, чем позволят отправиться на охоту? А зря, ночь сегодня просто чудесная, сейчас середина лета, и пастухи часто остаются со стадами в горах. Тут неподалеку есть место, куда они загоняют скот во время таких ночевок. Обычно их двое или трое. Молодые, глупые. Не хочешь прогуляться? Тебя ведь уже мутит от голода, Абрахам. Я вижу это по блеску твоих глаз.  
— С этим же можно как-то бороться?  
— Ты же прекрасно знаешь, что нельзя. А теперь и чувствуешь, не так ли? Ты не сможешь совладать с жаждой. Никто не сможет.  
— Я... знаю. Но я так не могу. Ведь должен же быть способ, не убивая?..  
— Абрахам, я тебя умоляю! Когда, будучи человеком, ты ел жаркое, ты же не задумывался о судьбе ягненка, из которого оно было приготовлено? Когда голоден, не до философии.  
— Но человек не скот. Он способен мыслить, творить. Он был создан по образу и подобию...  
Фон Кролок приложил палец к губам Ван Хельсинга, вынуждая того замолчать.  
— Ты сам-то в это веришь? Давно людей не видел? Да, некоторые из них уникальны, но в массе своей... все самое худшее и отвратительное в этом мире творят люди. А насчет «образа и подобия»... «Боги похожи на людей именно потому, что их выдумали люди. Если бы у коней были боги, то это были бы боги-кони».  
— Я не в настроении для теологических дискуссий, граф. Я голоден. — Ван Хельсинга начало трясти; любая, даже самая сильная ломка казалась легким недомоганием по сравнению с тем, что он чувствовал сейчас. Хуже всего было то, что он уже с трудом сдерживался, сознание плыло, подёрнутое кровавой дымкой, разум отступил, остались только инстинкты, только нестерпимая жажда.  
— Ну, так за чем дело встало? Закрой глаза.  
Абрахам подчинился и почувствовал, как граф обнял его. Потом возникло странное чувство... дуновение ветра, порыв, будто полет... И вот они уже за пределами замка, в поле. И ночь вокруг тихая и теплая, а в небе — полная луна.  
— Вон там, за теми деревьями, на ночлег остановились бродячие торговцы. Просто иди и поешь, — граф был абсолютное спокоен, в отличие от Ван Хельсинга, который вздрагивал от каждого шороха. Абрахама накрыло волной звуков, запахов, ощущений, но голод, одно только это страшное, острое чувство, был основным. Он пытался бороться, но и сам знал, что совсем рядом три человека. И с каждой минутой терял власть над собой.  
— Я не... могу... понимаешь? Я видел этих всех твоих упырей. Они... отвратительны. Зачем плодить уродство?  
— Все просто: убей. Ты же охотник на вампиров. Колышек дать? И они не встанут.  
— И многих ты так потом... оставляешь?  
— Нет, предпочитаю сразу сворачивать им шею. Чтобы не возиться.  
— Да ты, я посмотрю, гуманист, — криво усмехнулся Ван Хельсинг.  
— Нет, я просто рационален, в некотором роде. Прокормить ораву упырей на маленькой территории невозможно. Местным это не понравится. У нас с ними что-то вроде договора. Я не особо трогаю их, а они периодически приводят к замку чужаков, вон, как профессора твоего знакомого. Я за это обещаю им защиту, в случае беды. Место у нас неспокойное... то турки, то австрийцы, а то французы вот тут недавно объявились. Теперь вообще в Европе неспокойно. А наши места война стороной обходит. Не видит никто чужой замка и деревни вокруг. Мы мирно живем.  
— За скромную плату в несколько чужих жизней?  
— Да. Нечасто. Раз в год, как раз к балу.  
— А остальное время... как?  
— Ну, мы с Гербертом вдвоём справлялись. Теперь нас четверо. Придумаем что-нибудь.   
— Запрете нас с Альфредом в склеп, когда наиграетесь? — Абрахам уже не понимал, что говорит, одурманенный острым голодом и запахом людей рядом.  
— Как вариант, если ты не поешь, наконец-то, то тоже станешь стригоем.  
Неизвестно, сколько бы они еще спорили, если бы не шум и крики со стороны людской стоянки. Видимо, торговцы не поделили дневную выручку и выясняли, кто из них прав, при помощи оружия. Когда Ван Хельсинг выскочил на поляну, грохнули два выстрела. Кто-то из торговцев решил закончить спор самым простым из возможных способов. Абрахам присел на колени рядом с одним из умирающих, совсем еще мальчишкой, непонимающе посмотрел на целящегося в него человека. Казалось, что тот сошел с ума, руки, держащие револьвер, дрожали, но оружие он явно опускать не собирался:  
— Кто бы ты ни был, убирайся... убирайся прочь. Не лезь не в свое дело. Это мое, моя добыча, — человек выстрелил в Ван Хельсинга, не особо целясь, поэтому пуля едва задела плечо. Но внезапная острая боль стала последней каплей: Абрахам бросился на торговца, уже не соображая, что делает. Последним его отчетливым воспоминанием были полные предсмертного ужаса глаза выжившего из ума убийцы. Зубы на удивление легко вошли в шею, перебив сонную артерию.   
Кровь была теплой, чуть солоноватой на вкус. Человек в его руках очень скоро перестал дергаться, а он все пил и пил, пока не осел, почему-то обессиленный, на примятую траву. Как сквозь туман, он видел графа, Герберта и Альфреда, которые тоже неожиданно решили присоединиться к охоте. И уже совсем проваливаясь в сон, — яркое зарево над лесом: то ли рассвет, то ли пламя костра. Наутро жители деревни найдут только пепелище, видимо, ночью, пока все спали, треснул один из сосудов с маслом, которые перевозили эти купцы, и пролился как раз на тюки с тканью. Огонь быстро охватил повозки и всю стоянку. Деревенский врач напишет в полицейском протоколе, что все трое умерли во сне, вздохнет и скажет: «Повезло».

***

За стенами замка упрямо и нудно выл ветер. Вот уже больше трехсот лет граф фон Кролок слушал этот звук, бродя по пустым, темным галереям, заглядывая в пыльные, холодные комнаты. Воплощенное одиночество на одной протяжной, надрывной ноте. Вечная зима, как в древнем скандинавском эпосе, все-таки иногда сменялась коротким и внезапным летом, но ветер все равно не утихал, и так же стонал, не смолкая ни на минуту. Граф привык, за столько веков привык, что не бывает по-другому. Раз в год бал, шум, свет, а потом снова тишина. Когда появился Герберт, на какое-то время появились и новые звуки — шагов, пения, но и они вскоре затихли, смешавшись с метелью. Красивого, светлого мальчика тоже поглотило безвременье, он только балам этим и радовался. А теперь... теперь все внезапно встало с ног на голову. Какая метель, какой ветер? Из библиотеки то и дело слышится веселый смех и очень часто — грохот падающей мебели. Альфред одним своим скромным и застенчивым видом творил чудеса: рядом с ним младший фон Кролок оживал, превращаясь из фарфоровой куклы в прекрасное, чуть жеманное, удивительное существо, подвижное и веселое. Вместе мальчики, как Кролок теперь называл молодых вампиров, вечно куда-то влезали, что-то переворачивали, шумели, на них нужно было сердиться. Отучить, в конце концов, совать любопытные носы куда не следует, но он не мог, потому что их такие трогательные в чем-то отношения, споры, ссоры, примирения, то, как они прикрывали друг друга перед ним — это было очень настоящим. Фон Кролок делал серьезное, сердитое лицо, с трудом сдерживая улыбку, и отправлял их куда-нибудь в дальнее крыло разбирать сундуки с фамильным сервизами или архивами. Через некоторое время под грохот и звон бьющегося фарфора оба они, пыльные, врывались без стука к нему в кабинет, чтобы с восторгом поделиться очередной находкой или утащить с собой Абрахама, который получше их разбирался во всяких древних и непонятных штуковинах. Становилось тихо, но тишину эту уже невозможно было выносить, и граф шел за теми, кто теперь стал его... семьей? Делал вид, что совсем не интересуется находками, но все-таки не выдерживал, улыбался, скидывал надоевший сюртук и присоединялся к поискам сокровищ.   
Сейчас младшие затихли где-то в своих комнатах, а Абрахам... он спал. После первой своей охоты, раскинувшись на постели графа, куда тот его перенес. Свежая кровь сделала его еще красивее. На щеках появился румянец, казалось, он еще помолодел. Абрахам спал спокойно, светлые волосы, отросшие почти до плеч, рассыпались по подушке, воротник рубашки был расстегнут и чуть съехал в бок, обнажая шею и ключицу. Такой Ван Хельсинг притягивал, покорял своей мнимой внешней хрупкостью и спокойствием. Сейчас на него можно было смотреть, не опасаясь, что он недовольно хмыкнет и выйдет из комнаты, или, криво усмехнувшись, скажет какую-нибудь колкость, на которую обязательно нужно будет ответить. И они снова сцепятся, выясняя, кто же из них и в чем прав, пока граф не сорвется, прекращая бесполезный спор со своим охотником жестким поцелуем. Сейчас можно было присесть на кровать рядом и просто прикоснуться; стараясь не разбудить, провести осторожно пальцем по нижней губе, упрямой линии подбородка и шее. Фон Кролок не спешил разбираться в этих внезапно появившихся чувствах. Его жизнь была наглядным примером того, как время все расставляет на свои места. Вот сейчас уже почти утро, в спальне тепло, Абрахам тяжело вздыхает во сне, откидывая в сторону одеяло. И зачем думать именно сейчас? Граф улегся рядом, привлек Хельсинга к себе, а тот недовольно пробормотал:  
— Жарко...  
— Разденься? Помочь?  
И сонный Ван Хельсинг не оттолкнул его, наоборот, сам потянулся к застежкам на жилете, принялся стягивать бесконечные слои ткани.  
— Сколько на тебе всего надето, Кролок. И не надоедает ведь эти тряпки каждое утро натягивать... — он наконец открыл глаза, улыбнулся, сорвал с графа шелковую рубашку.  
Ветер совсем затих, или его просто не было слышно. Комнату наполняли только стоны и срывающееся дыхание, а двух любовников волновали лишь долгие поцелуи и настоящая, искренняя близость.  
— Охота хорошо влияет на тебя, — шепчет Кролок, касаясь чуть припухших губ Ван Хельсинга.  
— Мы потом еще про эту охоту поговорим. Сейчас мне слишком лень думать и шевелиться, — Абрахам притягивает его к себе, уютно устраиваясь в объятьях, и засыпает.  
Потом они поговорят, поспорят, поссорятся и снова помирятся. Но это будет потом. Фон Кролок утыкается носом в светлую, растрёпанную макушку и тоже засыпает. На какое-то время в замке тринадцатого века становится тихо и спокойно.

***

В ленивой тишине и спокойствии прошли еще несколько даже не дней, а целых недель... казалось, что время и правда замерло внутри замка, не касаясь его обитателей. Они стали обрастать своими, особыми привычками и ритуалами, будто в самом деле вчетвером прожили так вечность, и каждый нашел себе в этом мире собственное место.   
А снаружи упорно наступала осень: лес желтел, воздух по утрам становился звонким и каким-то особенно прозрачным. Они иногда выбирались по ночам за стены замка, бродили по лесным тропинкам, но больше не охотились. Голод на время отступил. И хотя Абрахам понимал, что это не навсегда, думать об этом тоже почему-то пока не хотелось. Вот именно сейчас, когда листва под ногами шуршит и небо звездно-высокое, и видно каждое созвездие.   
Фон Кролок к прогулкам этим относился весьма скептически, но не возражал, хотя, сам выбирался неохотно. Чаще всего в леса отправлялись Абрахам и Альфред. Видимо, оттого что они все еще старались сохранить хоть какую-то иллюзию человеческой жизни, упрямо отказываясь видеть в себе жутких бессмертных монстров. Герберта всегда звали с собой, но он, обычно, недовольно возведя голубые глаза к сводчатому потолку, говорил что-то про грязь и лужи и уходил к себе. Разбирал ноты, которые ему регулярно присылали из Парижа или Вены, что-то наигрывал на фортепьяно — одним словом, всячески показывал, что занят и совсем не обижается на Альфреда, который опять ушел шататься ночью по лесу без него. Вот и сегодня он предпочел остаться в замке.   
А ночь была просто удивительная, еще по-летнему теплая, звездная. Полная луна висела низко и желтела, как голова хорошо вызревшего сыра. Ван Хельсинг и Альфред сегодня ушли как-то особенно далеко от замковых стен, почти добравшись до дороги, ведущей в деревню. Они не разговаривали, только изредка обменивались парой-тройкой наблюдений, вслушиваясь в лесные звуки. Каждый думал о чем-то своем, и в беседе не было нужды. Просто тропинка и шорох опавших листьев под ногами. Где-то неподалёку явно были люди, они оба чувствовали их. Встречаться с ними было опасно, и вампиры решили было свернуть обратно в лес, но тут услышали, как кто-то зовет на помощь. Наверное, стоило просто уйти, убедив себя, что им просто показалось, но Ван Хельсинг все еще считал себя врачом и на подобные призывы реагировал однозначно: если зовут, то человек в беде. Они бросились на крик. Возле небольшой повозки, на земле, лежала женщина, за руку ее держал мужчина, скорее всего, муж.  
— Что произошло? Это вы звали на помощь? — вежливо спросил Абрахам, стараясь не попадать лишний раз под свет единственного снятого с повозки фонаря.  
— Моя жена, она... ну вы понимаете, все так внезапно... Мы ехали, должны были добраться до моих родителей, там есть повитуха... А вот тут, оно... господи... я не знаю, что делать...  
— Ваша жена рожает? — спокойно спросил Ван Хельсинг. — Кто же везет женщину в таком положении в раздолбанной телеге на ночь глядя?  
— Господин... Мы же думали, что успеем, а теперь — вот...  
Абрахам вздохнул. Ситуация была невеселая, но он тут помочь ничем не мог. Только не он, только не ночью и не в лесу. Нет, он был отличным врачом, да и роды принимать приходилось, но тогда он был человеком. А не вампиром. И все же помочь им как-то надо было...   
Ситуацию спас Альфред:  
— Тут недалеко постоялый двор, мы можем вас проводить, там помогут...  
— Правда, спасибо, благородные господа. Спасибо.  
— Только медлить нельзя, — сквозь сжатые зубы прошипел Ван Хельсинг, — Альфред, утро скоро.  
— Да, я знаю. Но мы обязательно успеем.  
Втроем они подняли женщину на телегу, Абрахам укрыл ее своим плащом. До бывшего дома Шагала они добрались быстро. Альфреду показалось, что история повторяется вновь, что сейчас его привычно окликнет его сумасшедший профессор, а в ванной все так же будет нежиться Сара... Он вздохнул и постучал в двери гостиницы. Открыли, как и тогда, не сразу. Деревенские не любят ночных гостей.  
— Кто там? — строго спросил знакомый голос, Альфред не мог вспомнить, откуда только. — Кого черти принесли в такой час?  
— Путники мы! Помогите, у нас тут женщина рожает, срочно нужна помощь.  
Двери скрипнули, навстречу вышли несколько угрюмых мужчин с вилами, привычно увешанные гирляндами чеснока, и недоверчиво оглядели путников. Ван Хельсинг предпочел чуть отступить от света и противно пахнущего чеснока, но помогать все равно пришлось.  
— Заходите внутрь, заносите ее, — сказала хозяйка постоялого двора.  
Своего врача или повивальной бабки тут не оказалось. Давясь удушающим чесночным запахом и морщась от крестов и изображений святых, Ван Хэлсинг с Альфредом перенесли женщину в одну из комнат. Абрахам потребовал горячей воды и полотенец. Закатал рукава рубашки. Голову кружило от запаха живых людей, но он думал только о том, что здесь ждут его помощи. Поэтому, до скрежета сцепив зубы, вспоминал навыки акушера, попутно отдавая Альфреду короткие просьбы-приказы. Все прошло без осложнений, молодая деревенская женщина родила здорового ребенка. Малыша показали счастливому отцу, а им на радостях налили по стопке сливовицы. Положение становилось совсем уж отчаянным. Вот-вот должны были запеть петухи, и нужно было срочно возвращаться в замок. Фон Кролок сам убьет их, если они не вернутся до рассвета. Альфред потянул Ван Хельсинга к выходу, но тут хозяйка трактира, мать Сары, которая до этого не обращала внимания на врача и его нечаянного помощника, преградила им дорогу, уперев руки в полные бока.  
— Думаете, я не знаю, кто вы? Думаете, вы сможете так просто сбежать? Я узнала тебя, ассистент профессора. Где моя дочь? Где Сара? Убийца, стригой!   
Люди, как по команде, повскакивали со своих мест, осеняя себя крестными знаменьями. Альфред и Абрахам попятились к дверям.   
Было ясно, что против толпы разъяренных крестьян им не выстоять. Их спас отец новорожденного, он просто-напросто распахнул перед ними дверь. Вампиры выбежали на улицу, и помчались к лесу, над которым вставало позднее осеннее солнце. Каждый новый шаг давался с трудом, они слабели от солнечного света. Но крики преследующей их толпы становились все тише и тише. Видимо, люди решили, что солнце справится с нежитью быстрее, чем вилы и осиновые колы. Ван Хельсинг боролся из последних сил. Он тащил Альфреда за собой, в тень деревьев. Плащ его остался в повозке, на постоялом дворе, и солнце прожигало тонкую ткань рубахи. Они упали под густым, еще не облетевшим деревом, пытаясь укрыть друг друга от острых как бритва солнечных лучей. Уже проваливаясь в беспамятство, Ван Хельсинг заметил тень от огромного черного плаща, которая милосердно укрыла их от наваливающегося дневного кошмара.  
***

В себя он приходил очень долго: все болело, будто груженая карета по нему проехала, глаза вообще открывать не хотелось, настолько резким был обычно тусклый свет нескольких свечей. Но когда он все-таки собрался с силами и сел на кровати, увиденное его совсем не порадовало. Граф просто сидел рядом и молча смотрел, но так, что лучше бы уж убил сразу. Было жутко от того, насколько Фон Кролок напоминал сейчас каменное изваяние, из тех, что обычно ставят на кладбищах в память об умерших.   
— Я долго так пролежал? Что с Альфредом?  
Граф еще какое-то время молчал, а потом, внезапно и резко подавшись вперед, сильно вцепился в плечи Ван Хельсинга, стащил его с кровати, держа навесу перед собой и встряхивая на каждом слове, тихо проговорил:  
— Ты больше никогда не выйдешь за стены замка, слышишь, никогда. Хватит. Когда же ты поймешь, что ты больше не человек. Доктор Абрахам Ван Хельсинг умер. Теперь есть вампир с таким же именем. Которого я создал по собственной прихоти, и который продолжает доказывать, что годен только на то, чтобы согревать мою постель, или принимать роды у деревенских баб. Раз ты не хочешь, или не можешь думать головой, смирись со своим основным предназначением здесь. Герберт и то более серьезный и ответственный, чем ты. Из этой комнаты будешь выходить только по моему разрешению.   
— Не смей так говорить со мной, я просто помочь хотел. И помог. То, что я вампир не мешает мне проявлять милосердие...  
— Ах, это так называется. Что ж, хорошо. Идем, я покажу тебе кое-что, мой ученый охотник на вампиров.  
Он поставил Абрахама на пол и потянул к выходу из комнаты. Сопротивляться было бесполезно, Ван Хельсинг не до конца понимал, почему так зол граф, но его бесила сама ситуация. Ничего же страшного не случилось, все, вроде, на месте. По крайней мере, когда граф протаскивал его через гостиную, там сидели закутанный в любимый плед Альфред и обнимающий его Герберт. Младший Фон Кролок посмотрел на него с сочувствием и развел руками, мол, ничем помочь не могу. Потом снова обнял Альфреда, прижимая к себе сильнее. Значит, все живы, чего так злиться-то...   
Но у графа была явно другая точка зрения. Они вышли на замковую башню, откуда он перенес их к деревне.  
— Смотри на свое милосердие, — все так же тихо сказал граф. Развернул Ван Хельсинга так, чтобы он видел деревенскую площадь, и удерживал, чтобы тот не мог отвернуться. И Абрахам смотрел, расширившимися от ужаса глазами, и сам не в силах отвернуться.  
В центре небольшой площади стояли два столба, на которых обвисло нечто, напоминающее обугленные мешки, в воздухе стоял тяжелый, липкий запах гари и чего-то еще. Хельсинг не мог понять, что перед ним, пока не увидел, что мешки эти были будто пригвождены к столбам длинными деревянными кольями, видимо, уже после того, как огонь утих.  
— Не может быть... это же... люди...  
— Да, те двое с дороги. Муж и жена. Видишь, как люди отплатили им за твою помощь и твое милосердие.  
— А ребенок...  
— Вон там, внизу, видишь, у ног матери.  
— За что?  
— За тебя. За то, что ты вмешался. Беременная женщина, которая увидела вампира, родит вампира. Отец защищал их до последнего, но не справился с толпой.  
— Они... умерли быстро?  
— Да. Это было мое милосердие. Любуйся на то, что ты сотворил.  
— Отпусти меня, — Абрахам задыхался от ноющей боли в груди, будто это ему кол в сердце вогнали. — Это не люди, не люди...  
— Это люди. Ты больше не человек.  
Фон Кролок перенес их обратно в замок. Хельсинг молчал. Сейчас больше всего хотелось убивать. Вцепиться графу в шею клыками, а еще лучше вернуться в ту деревню.  
— Почему ты меня не предупредил...  
— Я наивно надеялся, что ты умнее. А ты... о чем ты думал, вообще. Как и с Владом, только о себе, да? Лишь бы не поступиться своими принципами, не проиграть. А то, что люди твои любимые вокруг гибнут... так это же мелочи, по сравнению с чувством собственной значимости. Сколько у тебя таких жертв, Абрахам? Розанна? Эти трое в деревне, кто еще?  
— Да что ты знаешь! — не выдержал, сорвался на крик Ван Хельсинг. — Я не подумал, что так... я забыл... что больше не человек.  
Он сел на край так и не убранной кровати, обхватив голову руками.  
— Свое решение я тебе уже объявил. Ты остаешься в замке. Без меня за стены не выходишь, — фон Кролок подошел ближе, провел рукой по светлым, растрепанным волосам Ван Хельсинга, собрал их в пучок, потом резко потянул назад, заставляя того откинуть голову, открывая шею. Граф наклонился и жестко поцеловал Абрахама, прокусывая губу до крови: — Надеюсь, ты наконец-то смиришься со своей основной ролью здесь и больше не будешь меня разочаровывать.  
Фон Кролок оттолкнул его обратно на постель и вышел из комнаты, оставив одного.  
А дальше решения принимались быстро и четко, как на войне. Сбросить в сумку оставшиеся вещи, одеться. Дойти до кабинета графа.  
— Я ухожу.  
— Далеко? Кажется, я тебе уже все сказал, что касается твоих перемещений по замку и вне его, — фон Кролок даже не обернулся к нему, так и сидел за столом, только перо отложил.  
— Ты не понял. Я совсем ухожу. Возвращаюсь в Амстердам, или еще куда, не важно, тебя это не касается.  
— Даже так... что ж, пожалуйста, главное до рассвета успеть, дорогой мой Абрахам. Времени-то все меньше и меньше...  
— Справлюсь, не переживай.  
— Хорошо. Пиши, адрес дать?  
— Я уже запомнил. Не скучай. Сару разбуди, в конце концов. Она больше подходит к интерьеру твоей спальни. И проблем с ней явно меньше.  
— Мне всегда нравились блондинки...  
— Так в чем проблема, выбери другую... Сару. Для тебя это быстро. Один укус.  
— Какой же ты сложный, — вздохнул фон Кролок. Он так и не повернулся к Абрахаму лицом, сидел неподвижно, спина прямая, рука сжимает перо.  
— Да и ты не проще. Все. Попрощайся за меня с мальчиками.  
Абрахам вышел из кабинета, не оборачиваясь, дошел до гостиной. Скрипнула тяжелая входная дверь. На улице снова поднялся ветер.  
— Ну, вот и поговорили... — сам себе сказал Ван Хельсинг, и, придерживая свою вечную мятую шляпу, быстро пошел по дороге к лесу. Там была старая охотничья хижина, где он хотел переждать день, что бы двигаться дальше ночью. Прага, Амстердам, а потом... он разберется. Только бы отсюда выбраться.  
Фон Кролок вернулся к себе в спальню уже перед самым рассветом, до этого молча сидел в кабинете, глядя в одну точку. В комнату тихонько вошел Герберт.  
— Он ушел?  
— Да, ушел...   
— Papa, он вернется... обязательно, должен.  
— Может быть. Иди. Оставь меня...  
На прикроватном столике стояла старинная фарфоровая чернильница, которую Абрахам забрал недавно из его кабинета для каких-то своих записей. Граф взял хрупкую вещицу, повертел в руках, а потом с силой швырнул в пустое зеркало. Осколки брызнули в разные стороны, один больно впился в щеку, потекла кровь, Фон Кролок стер ее, будто слезу, сел на кровать, прижал к себе подушку, что так сладко пахла ЕГО охотником.  
— Ну, вот и поговорили... — сказал он сам себе. Осенний ветер задул сильнее, отчего-то захотелось завыть, вторя ему. За стенами замка начиналось хмурое, дождливое утро.

***

Альфред полностью поправился только через пару недель. Слабость и беспросветная апатия не выпускали из постели, не смотря на все попытки Герберта как-то его расшевелить. Тишина и холод, наполнившие в эти дни замок, затягивали в трясину тоски все сильнее и сильнее, словно с последними осенними днями в бывшем профессорском ассистенте умирали и последние человеческие чувства и желания. Где-то уже перед самой зимой он все-таки решился выйти из комнаты. Надел новое, подаренное Гербертом пальто... интересно, кто сказал виконту, что это именно пальто? Оно больше напоминало длинную шинель. Похудевший и осунувшийся Альфред был в нём похож на отставшего от армии солдата. Потерявшегося... усмехнувшись точности самоощущения, он вышел на свою любимую замковую крышу, подошел к самому краю, поднял повыше воротник обновки. Ветер трепал отросшую челку, сушил глаза; в его порывах трепетали полы пальто; было зябко, но уходить не хотелось. Он все всматривался в небо на востоке, которое начинало медленно сереть, задевая низкими, рыхлыми кучевыми облаками верхушки деревьев. Неслышно подошел Герберт, встал рядом, потянул за рукав и тихо сказал:  
— Пойдем... Зачем ты здесь?  
— Не знаю, что-то меняется, наверное...  
— Это все зима. Холодает. Пойдем внутрь. Я замерз уже.  
Альфред усмехнулся, обнял Герберта, заворачивая в теплое пальто:  
— Конечно, если выходить поздней осенью на крышу босиком и в одной шелковой пижаме, то немудрено замерзнуть.  
— Я тебя искал. Проснулся, заглянул в твою комнату, а там пусто... И одежды нет.  
— Ты испугался, что я тоже ушел?  
— Немного... — Герберт откинулся назад, устроив голову у Альфреда на плече. — У меня нос замерз.  
— Ты весь замерз, идем внутрь. Где натоплено сегодня?  
— Не знаю... теперь непонятно. У меня, вроде, как всегда. И у тебя тоже.  
— Пойдем к тебе. Я только одеяло еще свое принесу.  
Они устроились на кровати Герберта, завернувшись во все найденные одеяла и пледы, обнялись и какое-то время лежали молча. Потом Альфред не выдержал, задал вопрос, который не давал ему покоя в последнее время:  
— Герберт, как граф?  
— Молчит. Почти все время молчит. Да я и не вижу его совсем. Стоит зайти в кабинет, он жестом показывает, чтобы я вышел вон и не беспокоил. Куколю только какие-то короткие распоряжения отдает и все.   
— А от Ван Хельсинга вестей никаких?  
— Нет, тишина. Он не писал... ты не знаешь его адреса в Амстердаме?  
— Профессор знает наверняка. А я — нет. И что дальше делать, Герберт?  
— Ждать. Он вернется. Может быть, не сейчас и даже не через год. Но он вернется.  
— Почему ты так думаешь?  
— Там трудно жить не человеком. И я уверен, что он все же не оставит отца. Понимаешь, они оба слишком... взрослые, сложные, гордые... не подобрать слов. Им проще подохнуть от тоски, чем прямо сказать, что они друг другу нужны. Граф очень испугался тогда за вас, я думал, что всех перебьет в деревне, если вы не очнетесь.  
— Я виноват... должен был подумать, остановить Абрахама. Но мы и правда думали, что только проводим, а дальше... глупо так получилось. Ты не знаешь, что с той семьей стало? Они уехали?  
Герберт хотел было соврать, что все хорошо, но потом понял, что только хуже будет, если Альфред потом правду как-нибудь выяснит.  
— Нет. Они погибли той же ночью.  
— Деревенские решили, что они обратились?  
— Да, граф успел спасти только вас.  
— Поэтому он и ушел... Слишком много вины для него одного. Они сильно ссорились?  
— Нет, все тихо было, только отец после его ухода зеркало в комнате разбил. А теперь вот все еще тише... Альфред. Ты не уйдешь?  
Герберт сел, по-детски растерянно кутаясь в одеяло. Длинная непослушная прядь светлых волос выбилась из хвоста, он заправил ее за ухо и как-то совсем беспомощно повторил:  
— Не уйдешь? Я с ума сойду от тишины этой... один. Без тебя.  
Альфред, чуть приподнявшись, потянул его за плечи, уложил обратно в постель, сам устроился сверху и стал целовать, чередуя каждый свой поцелуй, каждое прикосновение с хриплым «не уйду». На пол полетели скомканные одеяла, шелковая пижама и белая рубашка. Герберт боялся открыть глаза, чтобы не спугнуть это наваждение, он выгибался и стонал, подставляя шею под поцелуи и укусы, позволяя сегодня Альфреду вести, делать все, что тот захочет, на что хватит смелости. Все происходящее было невозможным, нежным и откровенным.  
Потом, когда одеяла вернули обратно на кровать, после бесконечных «мой» и «люблю» они засыпали, убаюканные разделенным на двоих теплом. Герберту только показалось, что кто-то зашел в комнату, но проверять, кто это был, совершенно не хотелось. Он плотнее закутался в одеяло и провалился в сон.  
Граф постоял немного на пороге, но решил не будить их, уютно устроившихся среди подушек и одеял. Он велел Куколю топить получше, особенно в покоях виконта, а сам впервые за долгие недели вернулся в ту комнату, где жил Абрахам. Осколки разбитого зеркала давно убрали, а на кровати лежала недочитанная книга с закладкой-листком бумаги. Фон Кролок вытащил его, развернул и замер. Это была половина того самого рисунка: молодой хмурый доктор Ван Хельсинг упрямо смотрит на графа. Только вот графа не хватало теперь — половину рисунка как раз с его портретом аккуратно оторвали и увезли из Трансильвании прочь. На память. Вот только на память о ком? Фон Кролок вздохнул, спрятал листок между страницами, а книгу унес к себе в кабинет. А потом еще долго сидел за столом, по новой своей привычке, спиной к двери: все ждал, что, может быть, сегодня дверь тихонько откроется, и он услышит такое нужное ему «Я вернулся».

***

До Амстердама он так и не добрался. Да и дел-то там особенно не было: из клиники он ушел, счета закрыл, жилье продал. Решил осесть в Париже. Шумный, многолюдный город как нельзя лучше подходил для того, кто хотел потеряться, стать невидимым днем и незаметным ночью. На оставшиеся деньги он снял жилье на Монмартре — в веселом квартале у подножья холма, переполненном гуляками, проститутками обоих полов, нищими, бродягами, где можно было иногда питаться, не оставляя следов. Народец тут обитал такой, что известия о внезапной и непонятной смерти отдельных небезызвестных личностей встречали чуть ли ни праздником.  
Ван Хельсинг писал книги и статьи под разными именами, переводил древние манускрипты, но самое главное, постоянно просматривал все выходящие медицинские журналы и справочники. Он думал, как решить проблему голода, не убивая, как перестать быть животным, зверем, подчинённым сводящему с ума инстинкту. Как стать сильнее... и только тогда, может быть, вернуться в старинный замок в далеких горах к тому, чей портрет он всегда носил с собой, и к двум нервно-влюбленным мальчикам, которые стали его семьей.  
Шли годы, эксперименты по переливанию крови, а потом и по ее консервированию, наконец-то дали желаемые результаты. Можно было утолять голод, не убивая. Если только... если только иметь доступ к передвижным донорским станциям. И Ван Хельсинг снова военным врачом пошел на фронт. Первая мировая методично уничтожала все представления о человеческом в людях. Как офицер британской армии вместе с мобильной станцией переливания крови, он прошел почти весь Западный фронт, где воевали англичане. Квалифицированная медицинская помощь была настолько на вес золота, что никто не обращал внимания на причуды «ночного доктора», как называли его солдаты. По ночам тоже привозят раненных и тоже нужно делать операции, а те, кто работал днем, должны хоть немного отдыхать.  
Эта война казалась уродливой карикатурой на предыдущую. Те же названия городов и деревень, только теперь по земле расползался газ, а с неба падали бомбы. И кажется, что конец света уже наступил: горят масляные пятна на реках, а в госпиталь все привозят и привозят задыхающихся, харкающих кровью и легкими раненых в страшных язвах от иприта.  
Абрахам просто работал. Молча бинтовал, неизменно колол морфий, зашивал, ампутировал, закрывал глаза, если помочь было уже нельзя. И все время следил за новостями с Восточного фронта. Это тут, у них, на Западном, все без перемен, а в Восточной Пруссии и Галиции русские били австрияков, с переменным успехом деля города и села. Но вестей из Трансильвании не было. Ни хороших, ни плохих. Это успокаивало. Граф же говорил, что война обходит их стороной... Может, и теперь минует.  
А в августе 1916 года Румыния объявила войну Австро-Венгрии. И на и без того неспокойном Восточном фронте начались бои за Трансильванию. Ван Хельсинг хотел бросить все и прорываться через линию фронта от залитого кровью Вердена на восток, туда, где румынская армия безуспешно пыталась отвоевать у Центральных держав совсем небольшой по мировым масштабам кусочек земли, древнее Залесье, в котором по местным легендам веками жили оборотни и вампиры. Бои шли где-то совсем недалеко от замка графа. Хельсинг невесело усмехнулся, представив, как немецкая газовая атака выгоняет спящих в подвале вампиров на верхние этажи. Хотя на него, немертвого, газ не действовал. Это он проверил еще под Ипром, в одну из первых таких атак. Даже язвы на коже не появлялись. Опасаясь, что это заметят другие врачи и простые солдаты, Хельсинг носил тесный противогаз, поднимался по тревоге из окопов. Правда, противогаз свой он в итоге отдавал кому-нибудь из простых солдат, многие из которых даже не понимали по началу, что с ними произошло и почему от густого, ползущего по земле тумана они начинают так сильно кашлять и задыхаться.   
Румынский фронт замер к зиме, став за эти несколько месяцев русско-румынским. В горах бои шли только осенью и замка совсем не коснулись. Конечно, фон Кролок и мальчики знали о войне. Нескольких мужиков из соседней деревни все-таки призвали на фронт. Двое из них не вернулись, один лишился ног, а еще один, сын местного кузнеца, сошел с ума, и его безумных рассказов деревенские боялись сильнее, чем старых вампирских баек.   
Казалось, что война потерялась и затихла в этих горах, и могла бы стать такой же сказкой, если бы не длинные сводки с фамилиями погибших, которые печатали в местных газетах, и грохот снарядов в ночной тишине.  
Годы, годы, годы... Война закончилась, но Ван Хельсинг все еще жил в Британии, все так же работал то в одном госпитале, то в другом, переезжая с места на место, если вдруг оказывался на грани разоблачения. По Европе волной прокатились революции и гражданские войны. А вестей из Трансильвании все так же не было. Конечно, стоило самому сеть, написать письмо... Герберту, например. Узнать, все ли в порядке. Но гордость, проклятая гордость не позволяла. В конце концов, если бы граф хотел, он бы его нашел. Ван Хельсинг был в этом уверен. Последние несколько лет он под собственным именем вел в одном из популярных европейских литературных журналов раздел, посвящённый мистике и магии, публиковал статьи и рассказы. Журнал этот выписывал фон Кролок для мальчиков, в замок его доставляли исправно. На адрес редакции приходили горы писем, но ни одного из Трансильвании.  
И снова годы... годы. Он их уже не замечал. Переезжал из города в город, из страны в страну.  
В Германии в очередной раз поменялась власть, все дышало близостью новой войны.  
Талантливым ученым, мистиком и медиевистом, славу которого он получил благодаря работе в журнале, не могла не заинтересоваться Аненербе. К нему несколько раз обращались с предложениями о сотрудничестве, но Ван Хельсинг осторожно отказывался, до тех пор, пока не понял, что его биографией занялись всерьёз. Поднимают архивные документы, проверяют прежние места жительства и работы. Однажды ночью к нему пришел очень вежливый молодой человек в красивой черной форме с очередным предложением о сотрудничестве с новым германским правительством. Он долго и вдохновенно говорил о светлом будущем, об идеальном человеке и обществе. Предлагал любые условия и материалы для исследований — по Германии массово строились концлагеря; все, что угодно, за тайну вечной жизни для их лидера. Хельсинг рассмеялся, а тот выстрелил в него в упор из новенького черного «вальтера».   
Абрахам открыл глаза пять минут спустя; его незадачливый убийца как раз рылся в его дневниках. Ван Хельсинг с удовольствием впился клыками в его шею, а тот, пока жизнь еще не оставила тело, прохрипел:  
— Думаешь, я один знаю о тебе, тварь?.. Нет, нам про тебя все известно. И про фон Кролока тоже. Дай срок, мы туда доберемся. И ты не уйдешь...  
— Это кто из нас еще тварь, — Абрахам отшвырнул мертвое тело прочь, быстро собрал все необходимое (самые ценные книги и документы) и побежал в ночь, освещенную огнем пожара в его уже бывшей квартире.  
Но врагов и правда было слишком много. На него началась настоящая охота, а вокруг уже бушевала война. Европа горела, он метался из города в город, стараясь не привлекать к себе внимания. Снова спас британский полевой госпиталь. Те же маршруты, те же окопы, та же смерть кругом. Только теперь опасность подобралась ближе, теперь искали его. Старательно, тщательно выведывая всю информацию о загадочном докторе Ван Хельсинге. А вестей из Трансильвании все не было и не было...   
Однажды он не выдержал. Написал письмо и отправил полевой почтой — и через месяц получил его обратно. С припиской, о том, что данный район в окружении и там идут бои. А дальше был прикреплен список деревень, среди которых упоминались как раз те, что окружают замок. По сводкам с фронта и данным разведки, там была сосредоточена тяжелая артиллерия противника, а по фотографиям из немецких газет, которые тоже удалось достать, он понял, что командуют там люди с нашивками с изображением мечей в окружении древних рун. Аненеребе.   
Ван Хельсинг понимал, что окруженный замок, даже при всей магии и силе графа, долго не выстоит под ударами пушек. Нужно было спешить, может, он успеет... Должен успеть.  
***

Стены древнего замка примерно тринадцатого века постройки сотрясались от ударов артиллерии. Старинная кованая люстра покачивалась в такт пушечному аккомпанементу, с потолка сыпались пыль и штукатурка, а грохот стоял такой, что двое сидящих за столом юношей были вынуждены кричать, чтобы услышать друг друга. Но они старались сохранять хотя бы иллюзию спокойствия и гармонии и продолжать трапезу, не обращая внимания на хаос снаружи. За прошедшие мимо замка годы, молодые вампиры почти не изменились. Герберт привычно поправлял кружевной манжет бледно-розовой шелковой рубашки, застегнутой на груди на одну пуговицу, теребил длинную прядь светлых волос и смотрел на Альфреда все с тем же кокетливым обожанием. А бывший ассистент давно умершего и забытого всеми чудаковатого профессора все так же чуть смущенно улыбался, стеснялся открытого проявления чувств, при первой же возможности сбегал в библиотеку или на крышу, если не стреляли. Но это была скорее игра, дань привычке или попытка показать, что хоть что-то стабильно в этом мире, когда рушатся древние стены их дома.  
— Удивительно метко стреляют сегодня, — капризно протянул Герберт. — Еще пара таких попаданий — и портрет дедушки графа свалится со стены.   
Он отставил бокал с кровью, потянулся и уперся локтями в стол, положив подборок на сцепленные пальцы.   
— Надоели. Нет покоя от них ни днем, ни ночью.  
Альфред вздохнул, с тоской посмотрел на качающуюся люстру, стряхнул с плеча куски штукатурки.  
— И когда устанут-то... долбятся, долбятся... уже больше месяца. Говорят, войне скоро конец, а эти все не успокоятся.  
— А все потому, что мы — их шанс на вечность. Вернее, не мы, а граф, конечно. Но он никогда не согласится им помогать.  
— Надеюсь... и надеюсь, что он выдержит. Сколько он не ел уже, сколько не спал? Он все время на стенах. Или в подвале...  
— Не знаю. Но мы не можем помочь. Ничем. Если будет совсем плохо, пойдем отстреливаться на стены. А пока... ждем. Было бы кому, уже начали бы молиться.  
Все изменилось пару лет назад. До этого время в замке отсчитывали только ежегодными балами да подшивками лондонских журналов, которые упорно выписывал фон Кролок «для мальчиков», а сам внимательно отслеживал все европейские перемещения своего охотника. Несколько раз даже написать собирался, но незаконченные и исчёрканные письма отправлялись в камин, а журнал — на полку в библиотеке. Ничего не менялось. Пышная, парадная осень сменилась привычной снежной зимой, короткой прозрачной горной весной и душным летом, потом снова по кругу: листопад, снег, ветер, звезды на низком августовском небе и холодные, затяжные дожди. Они не замечали изменений, происходящих с миром за стенами замка. Их не касались революции и большая война. Казалось, даже в соседних деревнях забыли об их существовании, а то, что в горах иногда пропадали люди, списывали на особенности местности. Древние вампиры все больше и больше становились сказкой.  
Граф почти не разговаривал с Альфредом и Гербертом, редко появлялся в библиотеке и гостиной. А мальчики старались лишний раз его не беспокоить, по-своему обживая анфиладу комнат в противоположном от графских покоев крыле замка. В комнатах этих, где всегда было тепло и горел камин, всюду лежали книги вперемешку с нотами, перстнями, кружевными рубашками, блокнотами для записей и чернильными ручками. Там всегда горели свечи, и казалось, что уютный бардак, который окружал двух вампиров, по утрам засыпавших, завернувшись в одно одеяло, на широченной кровати, заваленной подушками, был для них доказательством того, что они живы. Что их не затягивает ни холод подземелий, ни молчание фон Кролока.  
Но как-то по осени, когда пасмурные дни стали совсем короткими и можно было подолгу сидеть на крыше, не боясь солнечного света, в замок приехали гости. Группа военных в незнакомой, неместной форме, на новом для вампиров техническом чуде — автомобиле. Они долго о чем-то беседовали с фон Кролоком в его кабинете, а потом ушли. Граф трогать их почему-то не стал и о цели внезапного визита умолчал. А они вернулись на следующий день уже как воры, без сомнения, зная об особенностях режима хозяев замка. Тут уже церемониться не стали: одному Герберт сломал шею, другого Альфред спустил с лестницы. Фон Кролок разбирался с главным, в этот раз действительно наслаждаясь предсмертным ужасом в глазах мерзавца, хозяева которого собирались за счет вампирской крови утвердить свое вечное господство над миром.  
Это стало своего рода игрой, опасной даже для вампиров. Аненербе присылало все новых и новых агентов с оружием, угрозами, деньгами и редкими артефактами, старинными книгами, ядами и посулами власти и могущества. А из замка в их штаб-квартиру фон Кролок отправлял оторванные от рукавов шевроны с изображением меча и рун. Для отчетности.  
А когда положение на фронтах стала совсем тяжелой, привезли пушки. Как последний аргумент против вечного вампирского упрямства. Но замок стоял. Граф рылся в древних пыльных книгах, чертил своей кровью на полу и стенах странные символы, не спал, не ел, искал в старинных сундуках какие-то только ему известные амулеты. И замок держался. Пока. Только вот фон Кролок слабел день ото дня, превращаясь в свою тень. Смотрел на мальчиков ободряюще, но к себе на крышу лишний раз не пускал, и велел не высовываться без крайней необходимости.   
Сначала бомбили только днем, когда они пытались спать. Потом обстрелы не прекращались уже круглыми сутками. Стены дрожали, потолок осыпался, но пока они не сдавались...  
Сегодня палили как-то особенно активно. Альфред и Герберт решили выбраться наверх, к графу, оценить обстановку. И успели вовремя. Один из снарядов пробил-таки защитный барьер, который держал фон Кролок, и разорвался прямо у ног графа. Того отбросило в сторону, как сломанную куклу. Он лежал, не шевелясь, не дыша... Герберт охнул, бросился к отцу, не думая о том, что снаряды теперь врезались в древние стены один за другим, крыша начала гореть, а глаза разъедал черный, густой дым. Альфред помог Герберту затащить графа в его спальню. Но фон Кролок в себя так и не пришел. Они уложили его на кровать, сели рядом, по краям. Пушки, казалось, решили ненадолго передохнуть, вероятно, чтобы потом ударить с новой силой.  
Герберт был растерян, немного напуган состоянием отца, но понимал, что пускать тех, кто штурмует замок, внутрь нельзя. Ведь там, в подвалах, спят родичи, и неизвестно, как они поведут себя в ответ на заманчивые предложения Аненербе или после долгих опытов, проведенных лучшими их садистами. Ведь цель — вечная вампирская жизнь за такую малую цену, как человеческая кровь, в которой и так уже купался весь мир, была близка: еще пару десятков попаданий, и стены, не подкрепленные силой Кролока, рухнут.   
Оставив графа в спальне, они вернулись на стену. Пока было тихо, но враг позиций не сдавал, видимо, и правда затишье перед бурей. Альфред, перепачканный в копоти и крови, хмурился, глядя на дыры и трещины в кирпичной кладке. Герберт подошел, обнял его, поцеловал в висок.  
— Прорвемся, слышишь? Нам бы чуть-чуть продержаться, пока граф в себя не придет. Правда...  
— Да. Чуть-чуть... надеюсь. Смотри... кто-то идет к замку.  
К воротам действительно приближался человек в длинном коричневом кожаном плаще и шляпе, надвинутой на лицо. В руках он держал новенький STEN, а на сумке, что висела через плечо, был нашит красный крест, как у военного медика. Человек не боялся ни пушек, ни Аненербе. Альфред и Герберт бросились вниз, боясь поверить, что помощь все-таки пришла. Доктор Абрахам Ван Хельсинг уже ждал их в гостиной; старую, измятую шляпу он кинул на одно из кресел и с настороженным интересом разглядывал едва держащуюся на крепеже люстру.  
— Смотрю, у вас война, а вы не готовы... — криво усмехнулся бывший охотник на вампиров. — Кажется, придется вас учить азам военного дела... И где Кролок?   
Герберт подошел к Хельсингу, внимательно осмотрел того, кого не чаял, но так надеялись увидеть. Доктор тоже почти не изменился, только волосы отросли и были собраны в хвост. А так... все тот же Абрахам Ван Хельсинг, который любил сидеть на краю стола в кабинете отца, пока тот разбирал бумаги; спорил с ним до хрипоты, а потом стонал в объятьях графа так, что было слышно на весь замок. Тот, кто ушел. Тот, кто вернулся. Герберт улыбнулся, отбирая у Хельсинга автомат, перезаряжая его.  
— Не переживай, азы мы освоили. Но тебя нам не хватало. Скоро стрельба опять начнётся. А отец... Он без сознания, пока. Так что мы здесь только втроем.  
— Нам нужно продержаться до утра. Скоро подойдут войска Союзников, наступление начнется на рассвете. Я слышал, что замок трогать не станут, обойдут высоту стороной, но засевшим внизу мало не покажется. Думаю, что сначала я должен поговорить с графом.  
— Он без сознания, очень долго не ел, очень слаб...   
— Я что-нибудь придумаю.  
***  
Ван Хельсинг шел по знакомым коридорам к графской спальне. Неожиданно стало страшно и так волнительно, что перехватило дыхание. Еще поворот, еще дверь — и он увидит фон Кролока. В комнате не изменилось ничего. Казалось, граф спал. А ведь Абрахам ни разу не видел его спящим. Он подошел к кровати, присел на самый край. Будто на обходе у очередного пациента. Осторожно поправил одеяло, провел кончиками пальцев по заострившимся скулам, жесткой линии подбородка. Кролок был бледен, слишком бледен даже для вампира. Наверное, нужно было разбудить, напоить специально припасенной на донорской станции кровью, что-то сказать, вытащить вместе с собой на стены. Но граф спал, восстанавливая силы, и лицо его было так спокойно, что Хельсинг не решился прерывать этот сон. Пусть. Они с мальчиками как-нибудь справятся и сами, а все разговоры можно отложить на потом. Ведь не разговаривали же они больше полувека? Значит, еще несколько часов ничего не изменят. Он поправил и без того разглаженное одеяло, коснулся пальцами щеки и под все усиливающийся грохот снаружи вышел из комнаты.  
Нужно подержаться до утра. Но после того как граф перестал защищать замок своей древней магией, замешанной на крови, стены стали просто старыми каменными стенами, а подвесной мост — деревянным полусгнившим мостом. И все скрипело, дрожало и сотрясалось под особенно частыми сегодня ударами артиллерии. А там, за стенами, за мостом и полупустым, затянутым тиной рвом, на артиллерийских позициях все перезаряжали и перезаряжали пушки, с каждым выстрелом попадая точнее, как нарочно, в наименее защищенные места. Затрещала крыша. Осколки черепицы разлетелись во все стороны. На чердаке начался пожар. Старая северная стена. Там кладка самая непрочная, камни расшатаны ветрами и временем. Несколько попаданий, и она сползет по горному склону, открывая проход к замку, если, конечно, нападавшие смогут быстро перебраться через каменные завалы. Деревянные ворота. Они веками надежно защищали замок, а теперь превратились в гору щепок, и скрип голых петель был похож на стон раненного животного.   
Герберт, Альфред и Ван Хельсинг сидели в столовой, склонившись над дневником фон Кролока, стараясь разобрать его последние записи, расчеты и рисунки. Без помощи графа им было не удержать замок, даже одну эту ночь не продержались бы. Они просто не успевали гасить зажигательные бомбы, отстреливаться, тушить пожары там, где бомбы все-таки разрывались, удерживать стены, отвлекать внимание врага, который не должен был понять, что защитников замка всего трое. Пусть не людей, но знай те, кто так старательно разносил вековые замковые стены, что их главный противник, вечный и пугающий граф-вампир, лежит без сознания в своей спальне, а на стенах двое почти мальчишек и бывший военный врач, они бы по камешку эти самые стены разобрали, взяв замок числом.   
Хельсинг вздохнул, посмотрев на свою маленькую армию. Молодые вампиры, совсем не изменившись внешне, на самом деле сильно повзрослели. И было видно, что они уже много лет по-настоящему вместе. Герберт, вздыхая, вчитывался в подчерк отца, стараясь понять очередную магическую формулу, Альфред приносил из по-прежнему любимой им библиотеки все новые и новые книги. Помогая друг другу, они разложили на обеденном столе план замка, на котором фон Кролок отметил наименее слабые места в обороне, а в дневнике нашли описание древнего ритуала, создающего защитный барьер. Все, казалось бы, было несложно. Одна формула, несколько ингредиентов, которые, по словам Герберта, точно лежали где-то в кладовых, символы, начерченные на стенах кровью хозяина замка... Всего лишь жизнь графа в обмен на сохранность страшных, древних тайн.   
Часы пробили полночь. По той информации, что была у Хельсинга, контратака союзников должна была начаться в пять утра. Герберт встал, завязал волосы в хвост, и, накинув темно-зеленый, заляпанный грязью плащ, собрался на стену. Он, конечно, еще не хозяин замка, но хозяйская кровь в нем есть. И попробовать все равно нужно. Альфред испугано смотрел на него, полного непривычной, слишком взрослой, мрачной решимости, и сказал, что идет с ним. Абрахам не смог выдавить слов прощания. Он лег лицом на разложенную карту и выдохнул:  
— Мы тут все мертвецы... и скоро упокоимся, навсегда. Атака мертвецов, как в 1915... — и вдруг понял, что нужно делать.   
Ведь в подвалах спят вампиры, родичи графа, страшные, как упыри из народных сказок, и одновременно нечеловечески прекрасные. Те, кто не боится пуль, те, кто в голоде своем будет рвать врага на куски до самого рассвета. А дольше и не надо, только несколько часов, пока не встанет солнце.   
***  
— Альфред, подай банку с краской. Нет, я не вижу, что ты стреляешь, мне еще краска нужна! Ну же, Альфред!  
В ответ Герберт услышал автоматную очередь, потом сложно построенную бранную фразу, щелчок затвора, и только после этого у его ног оказалась перепачканная краской банка. Альфред вернулся к краю стены, откуда удобнее было стрелять.   
Старой разлохмаченной кистью Герберт выводил на стенах руны и непонятные, устрашающие символы. Любимая рубашка, руки, плащ, и даже кончики выбившихся из хвоста волос были перемазаны краской. Но он рисовал, писал, правил, под грохот пушек и короткие автоматные очереди. Это обнадеживало: значит, они пока держатся. Альфред жив, отец спит, а Ван Хельсинг обязательно что-нибудь придумает. Когда все было готово, он вытер руки о край плаща, подошел к Альфреду, обнял за плечи. Тот только отмахнулся, перезаряжая автомат. Вампирское зрение позволяло одинаково метко стрелять и днем, и ночью.   
Герберт достал древний нож с посеребренным лезвием. Для обычного человека он стал бы не более чем красивой игрушкой, но вот раны, нанесенные таким ножом вампиру, затягивались медленнее и долго еще болели. Младший фон Кролок провел по руке от запястья к локтю, зашипел от боли. Густая кровь немертвого нехотя закапала на еще невысохшую краску, и там, куда попадали капли, рисунки и символы начинали тускло светиться мертвенно-зеленым цветом. Рана действительно не затягивалась, Герберт чувствовал, как по капле из него вытекает жизнь, но и выстрелы, казалось, стали глуше, как сквозь вату. Сработала ли защита, или это от кровопотери? Он обмяк и сполз по стене, но упасть ему не дал Альфред. Подхватил, в отчаянии прошептал: «Патроны... все». Вместе они замерли на холодном камне замковой стены.   
А замок оживал, весь окутанный зеленым свечением. А когда пушки ударили с новой силой, открылись замковые ворота, и в том же зловещем свете и тумане к вражеским позициям вышли мертвецы. Их было немного, родичей графа фон Кролока, тех, кого он ежегодно приглашал на бал. Они двигались под пулями как ожившие восковые куклы. В истлевших старинный платьях, припудренных прахом и пылью, в спутанных, измочаленных париках, они шли туда, где в ужасе застыли те, кто посмел нарушить их сон. А перед ними, словно бравый полководец, легко шагал доктор Абрахам Ван Хельсинг с автоматом в руках. Пушки вдруг стихли. И над холмом разнесся крик живых людей, что увидели немертвых. И снова повисла тишина. Или это Альфред уже отключился от бесконечной усталости и волнения?..  
***  
Перед самым рассветом Ван Хельсингу удалось загнать родичей графа обратно в гробы. К началу операции Союзников у замка никого из живых не осталось. Да и сам замок будто растворился в утреннем тумане. Абрахам перетащил мальчиков в их спальню, перевязал медленно заживающие руки Герберта. От этих ран останутся длинные, кривые шрамы, и они с Альфредом, скорее всего, еще наслушаются от их избалованного сокровища, что он теперь некрасив. Альфред даже во сне не хотел отдавать автомат и повторял, что нужен на стенах. Куколь помог стянуть с них перепачканную кровью и краской одежду, и только после этого Абрахам позволил себе вернуться в комнату к спящему графу.   
Он снял плащ и шляпу, сел в кресло рядом с кроватью и... почти сразу провалился в тяжелый, неспокойный сон, в котором продолжал о чем-то спорить с фон Кролоком и что-то ему доказывал и объяснял. Но скоро и он успокоился; замер в неудобной позе — весь замок уснул под уже привычный грохот теперь уже безобидных пушек.

Следующей ночью граф фон Кролок проснулся от невыносимого, острого голода. Он не спешил открывать глаза, соображая, как так получилось, что спал он не в подвале, в гробу, а в своей комнате, в удобной, мягкой кровати. Потом вспомнил про стены, штурм и артиллерию. И удивился тишине снаружи. Пушки молчали, зато из столовой доносились голоса мальчиков, смех и звон посуды. Они опять что-то уронили, лениво отметил граф. Полежал еще с минуту, улыбаясь, потом резко сел, потянулся и замер. Рядом с кроватью, в кресле, неудобно свернувшись в клубок, спал его охотник. Граф тихо, стараясь не разбудить, протянул к нему руку: надо было обязательно коснуться, понять, не сон ли это, не бред ли. Но тот завозился в ответ на прикосновение, попытался устроиться поудобнее и, не открывая глаз, сказал: «Мы почти разнесли твой замок... Будешь ругаться или убивать — не буди, имей совесть...» И заснул дальше. Фон Кролок укрыл его одеялом и беззвучно вышел из комнаты. Он поднялся на крышу, как раз там, где недавно снарядом пробило огромную дыру и теперь было видно небо. Полная луна и звезды светили так ярко, что хотелось обернуться волком и завыть, а потом носиться по лесу пугая ночное зверье. Но он так и стоял, и смотрел в ночь. Их война закончилась. Все вернулись домой. Они еще сотни раз поссорятся и помирятся. Будут молчать неделями, или наоборот, не отходить друг от друга ни на шаг. Но это будет их новая общая жизнь в старинном замке постройки примерно тринадцатого века, который постепенно залечит раны от прошедшей войны.


End file.
